Inevitability
by RachelItIs
Summary: Some things are simply inevitable. Ami/Zoisite.
1. Finding

_Authors note: This was originally going to a part of my Senshi/Shitennou one shot works "We All Have Our Moments" but I then had the overwhelming urge to turn it into a couple chapters._

* * *

Ami once again glanced over her glasses at the blonde man carefully inspecting the menu at the coffee shop. _ Her_ coffee shop. She'd been coming here regularly for months. It was quiet, comfortable and had a perfect studying atmosphere. Or at least, it did. At the moment, she couldn't concentrate to save her life.

She looked back down at her book, willing the jumble of medical garble to make sense. She sighed and popped another piece of her trail mix into her mouth, glancing up again. He'd been staring at the menu for at least five minutes now. Had she not noticed him the second he'd walked into the shop, she certainly would have by this point.

She glanced back down as she heard him sigh and then shuffle his position, no longer watching the menu. She felt as though the steps were loudest things in the room, thought in reality she couldn't tell them apart from anyone else's, as he walked from the counter to the opposite side of her table.

"Hello."

She looked up, partially in shock. She's not sure what she expected him to say, but that certainly took her by surprise. She was even more confused by the uneasy look in his green eyes, "Ah… hello…"

Silence fell between him, neither sure what to say. Ami had merely answered his greeting in the polite way. She hadn't thought about it at all. In fact, in the entire five minutes she watched him try to be invisible to her, she hadn't thought of a single thing to say. Therefore, she certainly wouldn't have had a response for such a simple greeting.

After a couple minutes, and with Ami feeling eyes in the café start to turn to them out of curiosity, or entertainment for the poor man, she motioned for the chair, "How have you been?"

She was hoping this would alleviate the hope for drama that seemed to be spilling from the people around her. It seemed to work as a few eyes turned back to what they were doing, realizing the situation wasn't nearly as juicy as they'd hope. When Zoisite eventually sat, after staring at her in enough confusion to rival hers, the rest of the eyes turned away with his response, "Fine."

She felt ridiculous for the questions and she could tell he felt ridiculous for the answer. The last time they'd see each other, he'd been evil and trying to kill her. That was easily something that couldn't be brought up in their current position. Instead, she opted to satiate her curiosity on other subjects, "How long have you been… back?"

He seemed to relax into the question. "A while," he started, but then decided to expand, "Just over half a year."

Her eyes widened; she hadn't had the slightest clue and she was sure her friends hadn't either. She vaguely wondered if Mamoru had known, but brushed it off. That was a question for Mamoru himself.

At Ami's stunned silence, Zoisite continued slowly, "I wasn't going to find you, you know. I don't really know if the others have tried to contact any of you or Endymion, but I had decided not to. Yet, at least. I didn't try to find you here either, just so you know."

She removed her glasses, unsure of what to make of his declaration. She didn't know whether she could believe him or not. She hadn't really known Zoisite to play the long con with any of them, only long enough to draw them out. Obviously, he didn't need to draw her out if he already knew where to find her.

"How did you find me?"

He pointed out the window and across the street to a flower shop, "I work there."

She let out a laugh, of course he does. He tilted his head, insulted. She shook her head, "I'm sorry, but it's so… you."

The smile lingered on her face, for a reason she didn't know and couldn't control. After a moment, he returned the smile, "I suppose it would seem that way."

"So continue on how you found me. How long have you worked there?"

"Six months, almost as long as I've been back," he answered. She nodded; she'd only been visiting this café for around four months. He'd beaten her to the area. "I saw you about a month ago, walking into this shop. I'd never been in; I'm not a coffee, or café for that matter, person. I tried to ignore you, swear it. But, eventually I failed."

She took a drink of her iced coffee, slowly sucking on the straw to give her time to process it. A month, he'd been watching her for an entire month. Plus, he'd been in this area since before she first decided to explore it. It had been nearly six months ago that she started to feel restless in the area where she lived and longed to find something new. One day, she gave in and her feet had lead her here. She frowned, unamused.

He caught her frown and rushed through his next sentence, "That'sthetruthIpromise."

She gave a small smile and waved a hand in the air, "It's not that. I should be going now."

He nodded as she stood from her seat and gathered her things, "Goodbye, Mer'."

"Goodbye, Zoicite."

She didn't return the nickname but she did offer a smile and a nod before brushing past him at towards the door. She glanced back at him when she reached the door. He was slumped in the seat with a hand over his eyes, looking utterly defeated. She drew in a breath, shook her head and continue into the brisk fall air.


	2. Curiosity

When Zoisite returned to his shared apartment after meeting with Ami, he found his roommate sitting on the couch with a book in hand. The older man glanced up from the book as he entered and remarked, "You look absolutely terrible."

Zoisite collapsed next to the silver haired man on the couch, "I failed."

Kunzite closed his book, eyeing the man, "Already?"

"Already?" Zoisite shouted, indignant. "It's been a month since I first saw her!"

"Well, I was hoping to live comfortably without death threats for at least another six months," he replied, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "We should let the others know."

Kunzite grabbed his phone and punched a few keys. They only had to wait a few minutes before two more men entered the apartment. They'd chosen to stay fairly close to one another, for comfort as well as protection. Zoisite and Kunzite took one apartment, while Nephrite and Jadeite had taken one across the hall.

"What's so important," Nephrite yawned as he walked him. "I had another hour before I had to be up for work."

"Your own fault for taking such a shoddy shift," Jadeite replied, plopping into an arm chair that was angled towards the couch. "More importantly, I had a date."

"Well, you're dear brother here decided to have a date of his own today," Kunzite grunted, and the two other men caught his meaning instantly.

"_Zoisite_," Nephrite hissed while Jadeite simply gave an amused smirk.

"Told you I wouldn't be first," he stated smugly.

"Not the time, Jadeite," Kunzite admonished and turned his attention back to the youngest of the men. "Please explain, now. So we can see exactly how much trouble we're in."

Zoisite explained the happenings at the café earlier that day, interrupted regularly by grunts of disapproval from the oldest two gentlemen and snickers of enjoyment from the younger. Zoisite scrunched up his nose, "She didn't _seem_ like she was going to jump into killing us."

"_Unfortunately_," Nephrite glared, "she's sure to tell her comrades and they may not be so 'understanding,' as you put it."

"Do you think we should find our Prince, now? If we talk to him, he could offer some protection," Jadeite voiced, maturely entering the conversation for the first time.

"No," Kunzite answered. "We agreed we deserved no such thing and he doesn't deserve to have to deal with us or be pitted against the Senshi. For now, we'll be aware."

Nephrite nodded in agreement and then glanced down at his watch, "I should be getting ready for work now. Museums aren't going to secure themselves."

"I can still make my date as well. Which is _not_ with a Senshi, might I add," Jadeite shot another smug look at Zoisite before jumping from his chair, leading the way out of the apartment with Nephrite following behind.

"Well," Kunzite stood, walking over to his desk and shuffling through some notes. "I suppose that I'll keep an ear open at the newspaper. If there's scout activity, it'll hit the front page in no time. Not that I expect there to be any already; I'm sure the scouts will work secretly until they find us."

Zoisite lay across the couch, hanging his head off of the side, "Why me? Jadeite took the most public job out of all of us and _I'm_ the one that sees one first. He surely would have failed before me if that damned Martian had seen any of his shoots."

"He'd also be very dead at this point," Kunzite joked and Zoisite couldn't help but laugh. The older man patted his youngest friend on the shoulder, "Get some rest, kid. It'll be fine."

Zoisite pulled himself from the couch and slouched to him room, mumbling a goodnight on his way by.

* * *

"Ami, you've been awfully quiet," Rei interrupted her blue-haired friend's thoughts.

"Not that you're ever particularly talkative," Minako winked. "But, we're not even studying now. So, there's no reason for you to be ignoring our conversations. Makoto's talking about a boy she met and you're not even admonishing her for not paying more attention to her studies than boys!"

Ami smiled. When she saw the girls these days, they were rarely studying. They'd occasionally have a study party, but it wasn't like it had been before. They were now in college and all chasing after different dreams. Of course, any of the general education stuff, they'd work on together and they always took those classes together. However, for the most part, their time together used for catching up and having fun, especially since the world had been quiet since Chaos had been destroyed.

"I'm sorry, girls, I'm just off in my own world today! This must be what Usagi feels like every day," Ami joked lightly, though hardly in such a mood.

She was struggling with whether or not she should talk with any of them about her previous day. On one hand, she felt that her friends should know if an enemy had returned. On the other hand, he hadn't seemed to mean any harm at this point. If had been watching her for a month, which she had no reason not to believe, he could have simply attacked her rather than show his face to her.

She had, in fact, called the flower shop and asked to review an employee that had helped her with some flowers, using his description. The woman on the line had known who she was talking about immediately. _Ah, Zachary Zoisite. He's barely been in the country for six months, let alone this shop! He's truly amazing at what he does. I'll pass along your regards._

The girls were staring at her again and she cleared her throat, aware that she must have missed a protest from Usagi. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I'm just tired. I think I'll head on, if you don't mind."

Mamoru gave her a smile and responded, "Pre-med isn't easy. Remember it's only your second year."

She hesitated, half wanting to request study time with Mamoru to asked him the question burning her mind, eventually she offered back a smile and stood, "It's quite a difficult thing to have to remember. I'll see you guys later."

When she walked out of the diner, she immediately turned right towards her apartment, which she still shared with her mother. She walked a block before hesitating. She immediately spun right, through an ally and then took another right, heading the direction she'd come from on another street. This way, she was well out of the view of her friends. Before she knew it, she was across the street from the café she'd met Zoisite in the day before and outside of the flower shop he pointed out as his place of work.

She stood at the door for a second, completely unsure of her next step. She wasn't sure why she'd decided to come there. She'd actually all but decided not to even visit the café anymore. Yet, here she was, outside of the very place that he worked. Before she could logically talk herself out of it, she had opened the door and started to the counter.

* * *

When Zoisite had entered work the next day, exhausted from the ordeal with not only Mercury but his brothers as well, he was immediately stopped by the owner of the shop, who seemed overwhelmed with pride.

"I got simply the best call about you Zachary!" she gushed, using his given name. He'd insisted when they met that, being from America, being called by his last name was too strange. Before he could respond, she continued, "She was simply _in love_ with the water lily arrangement that you had done for her. She had so many polite things to say! Oh! You're so great for this place."

He smiled and nodded, thanking her for the compliments as though they were from the woman in front of him and not a customer. _Water lilies? _He'd not done a single arrangement of lilies in at least a two weeks time, let alone water lilies. He stopped, understanding dawning on his face. Of course she would check in on his story.

His day was mostly spent wondering, and rightfully worrying, what the reaction of the blue-haired girl would be. He lost count of how many times he muttered _Good one, Zoisite_ to himself, much to the confusion of his customers. Around ten minutes before time for Zoisite to close the shop, the owner had gone home for the day having put an amazing amount of trust in Zoisite in such a short amount of time, the door bell rang announcing a visitor.

"Welcome to Zodia…" he trailed off when he saw who his guest was, before straightening himself up again. "Zodiac Flowers. I'm sorry; we don't take requests after 5:30. Only pick ups. Though, I am quite glad you enjoyed your _water lilies_ last time."

Ami glanced around for a minute, not responding to the man's statement. Finally, she approached the desk, "Well, it certainly doesn't _feel_ evil in here. And, it doesn't have a strange, ominous name like _Dark Flowers_. Though, Zodiac?"

"Do research. That's what you enjoy. The place has been around for two years. It's fairly well known," Zoisite responded to her interrogation, leaning on the counter. "I didn't expect to see you in the area again, let alone my shop."

"Your shop?" Ami questioned, raising an eyebrow. Zoisite simply shrugged and she continued, "Mhm, I hadn't expected to be back. But, I was curious."

"Of course you were," he replied and glanced at his watch. "I have to close the till and lock up. It'll be about 15 minutes. There's an American-inspired diner a block down on the right. I can meet you there."

Ami nodded. She hadn't expected him to want to go back to the café or even anywhere private. He was probably as wary of her as she was of him. She turned towards the door and he followed.

"I'll go on," she stated.

He didn't respond, just shut the door and locked it behind her, sighing as he stepped back to his counter.

_They are going to kill me._


	3. Questioning

Zoisite straightened and retied his hair before stepping out of the shop. He was very reasonably nervous. He could easily think of a hundred things to go wrong with this planned meeting; the scariest being one of his brothers showing up to "check" on him. He glanced both ways; partly to check for any of the men and partly with mind to turn the option direction. Against his better judgment, he turned in the direction of his waiting… _friend._

When he entered the diner, he had to look around to find her. He finally spotted her in a secluded corner, once again sipping on a coffee, and mentally thanked the gods that she seemed as paranoid as he was. They locked eyes as he drew closer and he stilled a shudder and he stood before her and offered a tilt of his head, "Mercury."

She nodded towards the seat and offered a faint smile, "Zoisite." When he sat, she continued, "It's Ami in this time, _Zachary._"

The name rolled off her tongue, the way the letters fit together fairly foreign even to a tongue, he was sure, was very skilled in the English language. He fought another shudder. He liked the name more than he had ever before, "Alright, _Ami."_

He tested it, slowly. He liked the way it felt coming from his mouth as he did her old world given-name. Ami found herself blushing; she'd enjoyed hearing him call her that much more than she was comfortable admitting.

Silence fell between them and they were saved by the waitress, "The usual, Zach?"

Zoisite gave a half smile, almost flirty smile, which Ami would not admit to finding very irritating, and responded, "Please, Hana. And whatever my friend would like to eat."

Ami was shocked by the familiarity between the two, but what could she say? Her and Zoisite were also seemingly on a first name basis. She bit down the jealousy, "I'm not hungry, thank you. I'll stick to coffee."

"Absolutely," the girl responded to Ami and then turned back to Zoisite, "I'll have your orange juice right out."

When the girl had retreated, Ami looked down at the table, trying to hide her annoyance, "Here a lot?"

"I am," Zoisite responded and Ami could hear the smirk in his voice, giving away the fact that her attempt to hide her feelings failed. When she looked up, she saw he was, indeed, smirking as he continued, "Makes the best American food outside of Nephrite. Course, he was actually raised in America, before Beryl, you know."

Ami's curiosity was instantly peaked and waitress, and diner, long forgotten at the mention of one of the Shitennou's pasts. She leaned forward, "And you too, yes?"

"No," Zoisite shook his head and Ami tilted hers in question. "I was raised in Europe. Germany, actually. Our areas of… control while under Beryl were only picked by where we were found. Kunzite was born in Saudi Arabia. Jadeite was _actually_ Australian."

"But you all decided to be from America?"

"Except Jadeite. He stuck with Australia. Lords know why," Zoisite rolled his eyes at the mention of his brother. "It was just easier for us to pretend to have come here together, more or less."

"How do you explain your perfect Japanese?" she asked, though this was more a lead up to her actual question.

"Military brat," he answered easily. "We all lived here for a while as kids. That's how we met one another."

"How do you really have perfect Japanese?" she asked, now wanting the real answer.

He shrugged, "Don't know really. When we awoke as the generals, we could speak and understand really any language we tried. I'm sure the Prince can do it to, if he tries. I don't know about you girls."

She frowned, mostly out of jealousy. She never got to try such a talent, but she sure wished she had it. It would be so interesting to get to speak anything she wanted. She knew they couldn't in their human forms, if Usagi's English grade was any indication, but she didn't know about in their Senshi forms.

She returned her attention to Zoisite, who was looking at her in confusion as his food arrived. Ami hadn't even noticed the waitress had provided Zoisite with his juice and refilled her coffee. Zoisite must have eased around the questions at those points. Zoisite shot a smile and thanks and Ami nodded to the waitress as well.

"How did you explain your reappearance?" Ami asked after Zoisite had taken a few bites.

"Ah, it was easy since we never had a record of dying," Zoisite winked, though Ami felt uncomfortable at the statement. "Got our records in order. The hard part was making it seem as though we were all from America instead of all over the place. I guess Jadeite chose correctly to keep his original home in that respect."

"What if people wonder about you? People you knew?"

Zoisite chuckled a bit, "I don't think we have to worry about that. Jadeite was an orphan and I was disowned. Nephrite and Kunzite could have family out there but Kunzite was never really accepted so I doubt they cared much when he disappeared. You know," Zoisite motioned towards his own face and hair but referenced Kunzite, "it would be hard for that not to be strange anywhere. Nephrite had a fair family but he wasn't in constant contact with them before anyways. Kind of went against the beliefs of his family when he left before Beryl's control. Like I said anyways, it's not like we were known dead as humans… or at all really."

She relented. She wanted to ask more about Zoisite's disownment, but decided that wasn't what she'd gone there today to learn. She wanted to know the basics and diving into what could potentially be a painful past, though she slightly doubted it was, was certainly much more personal than she was looking for and thought she could handle at the time. She wasn't sure if she could handle the road that would lead them down.

Instead, she moved on to more light, almost survey questions, "So, you do flowers. And the others?"

"Nephrite works as a security guard in a museum. He wants to actually work for the museum but most of his knowledge is America Natives, since that what his North American family was, and the museum he is currently at isn't much interested in it. Jadeite's a _model_," Zoisite once again rolled his eyes at his brother and Ami couldn't help but giggle. "Seriously, the boy can barely dress himself in anything but jeans and a t-shirt and he decided to be a model. He just likes the attention. Swore he'd be the one to get us caught. Always wanting to do billboards instead of sticking with his small mall shops."

"And yet, it's you here," Ami laughed softly.

If Jadeite had said this, Zoisite might have tried to pull out his trachea. But with Ami, he could help but give a small laugh, "And I'll never live it down, either. Guess I can't complain too much."

At the end of his statement, Zoisite gave Ami a wink and she blushed and looked deep into her now empty coffee cup. The waitress had come with the check and Zoisite dropped down enough money for the both of them, bidding the young woman goodbye with a lazy, though attractive, smile.

Ami took this moment to avoid the interaction from before, not that Zoisite expected anything different; the woman in front of him now was fairly similar to the one that stood before him all that time ago. Instead, she continued on with her interrogation, asking what Kunzite did.

"Newspaper. Business section. He decided it'd be unlikely for you guys to see him there," Zoisite smiled.

Ami laughed. She couldn't disagree. As often as she read the newspaper, Kunzite could be using the penname "Kunzite, The Evil General of the Dark Kingdom" and she'd be none the wiser if it was in the business section.

"Usagi's dad works there," she stated, and then stopped, unsure of how much information she should be sharing. He was sharing a ton of it and she believed it to be true. But, if she was choosing to be this close to an enemy, that was one thing. She shouldn't bring her friends into it either.

"The Moon Princess? Yes?" Zoisite questioned and at Ami's shocked, and almost fearful look, continued, "Kunzite met her father some months back. Got into a long conversation that lead to his daughter and that's how we learned. That's the only bits we know on the Prince or the Princess, what we learned from him. It was nice to hear though. Engaged."

Ami gave a light smile, feeling Zoisite's joy at his Prince's. She watched as the man sat for a second with a smile on his face, seemingly thinking about the previously mentioned couple. After a couple seconds, the smile began to fade and become concerned. Ami found herself growing curious but didn't get to asked before Zoisite was back to the present.

Zoisite shook his head and rose from the booth, offering his arm, "Shall we then?"

Ami took it to stand, but didn't hold on for long. Zoisite dropped it, defeated. They walked in silence out the door before Ami asked one last question, "So, you seem awful close to your friends not to know if they've approached anyone."

He shrugged, "I wasn't completely lying. They could have been keeping a secret. Though, if they were, they're great actors by this point. Though, if they were and I did know, it wouldn't be my place to inform you, just as it wouldn't be theirs to inform your sisters of our meeting."

She nodded, knowing he was correct. She trusted her sisters and he seemed to trust his brothers. They were back in front of the flower shop and she glanced inside, "It's a nice shop."

Zoisite beamed, "Not just a shop, you know. It's a greenhouse too, if you go around that little square counter. Here look," he pulled her elbow gently where she could just see between the shop and the building next it. Surely enough, there was a greenhouse attached to the back of the shop. "It's Sakura's pride and joy. She was raised in a garden, I'm convinced. She's amazing. You should see her traditional Japanese flower arrangements. I can do alright, but I'm nowhere near her level! Maybe next time you can come in and see her work!"

Ami gave a small, sad smile at his excitement, "It seems very nice. You seem happy. But, I think we both know that there can't, and won't, be a next time."

Zoisite deflated. Of course his Mercurian had been distant during the conversation, he shouldn't be surprised. She'd obviously only been there to obtain information and he had tried to remind himself of that during their meeting. And, of course, she was right in that they can't, or at least shouldn't, meet again. He sighed, moving his eyes downward like a scorn child "Right. I got carried away. I was just thinking about the plants and forgot."

She touched his elbow, bringing his gaze to hers, "It was very nice to talk to you today. I'm glad I got the chance to know how you actually are."

"And, I," he responded and in an instant, leaned down to lay a light kiss on her cheek and whispered, "I wish it were different."

Ami nodded as he straightened, "Bye, Zachary."

He didn't offer any words, just lifted his hand in a feeble wave as she turned away. He watched her until she turned the corner and then collapse against the side of the building, head down. He stood that way for a few minutes before pushing himself off the wall and heading home.

Ami blushed the entire distance from Zoisite to her apartment, her cheek still tingling from the touch of his lips.

_But no more_, the each thought.


	4. Unlucky

The clanging in the kitchen when Zoisite awoke could only mean one thing. He quickly jumped out of bed and into the shower, taking as short amount of time as possible to wash. He left the towel on his head as he threw on some clothes before leaving his room, his stomach growling in anticipation.

The voices drifted over him before he'd even turned the corner. It was Jadeite's that hit him first, "I don't understand why you read that thing."

Zoisite turned the corner as Kunzite answered, newspaper laid out in front of him and tea in hand. Kunzite didn't even look up to respond, "I don't write the entire thing you know."

"Jadeite just can't comprehend reading anything," Zoisite yawned as he plopped into a chair. "You guys could have awoken me. I would have helped."

By this point, the table was set, tea was heated and Nephrite's coffee was in its pot. Nephrite was finishing up a few last items for their breakfast and then they would eat. They usually ate together on Saturdays. Nephrite was off on Friday nights so he was more personable for breakfast and Kunzite didn't have to rush out the door at an absurd hour.

"We had it covered. You've seemed tired recently," Nephrite answered, putting the last of some bacon on a plate and taking it to the table. Not to put himself too far out of character, he added, "Plus, you've needed some beauty sleep."

"Mmm," Zoisite responded, not dignifying the jab with the remark. He poured himself some tea and sighed into the cup, content. He was exhausted. It had been two weeks since he had last seen Ami. He had expected her to keep her word about not meeting him anymore, but it was certainly draining on his resistance not to find_ her_.

"Mercurian keeping you up at night?" Jadeite jabbed, earning a glare from all the men, not just Zoisite.

"I have _not_ seen her," Zoisite asserted, throwing food onto his plate.

"Oh, so that's what's keeping you up then. Poor, Zoi," Jadeite frowned, mockingly. Jadeite didn't get long into his mocking faces when a spatula hit him scare in the face, "HEY!"

"Stupid," Zoisite muttered, looking to his plate.

"If it was me you'd be acting the same way," Jadeite crossed his arms. They were always onto one another. He wouldn't expect any different if he'd ran into Mars. The fact that his friend was taking it so badly made matters worse, in Jadeite's views. He was more worried than annoyed. For the youngest member of the group to step outside the status quo of their friendship had the man worried, and Jadeite was sure it wasn't just him. It would be a lie to say Zoisite hadn't been a topic of conversation many times in the last couple of weeks for the older three men.

"Calm down, you two," Kunzite admonished. "Let's just forget about that run in, alright. It doesn't seem as though we're in any danger from it."

"Easy for a few of us," Nephrite responded, clapping Zoisite on the shoulder. This wasn't meant rude or teasing and the younger man took comfort in the gesture.

"It's all but forgotten," he stated and stood with his only half empty plate. "Breakfast was as amazing as usual. I'm running late for work though. I have the early shift. I'll take it for later."

He didn't wait for a response as he moved to pour his food into a lunch container. His friends made small talk as he moved around the kitchen, preparing to leave for his day. He exited the room, tossing the towel from his head into his bedroom and then walked out the door.

"I'll see you this evening," he tossed back, gathering his damp hair into a bun, rather than his usual low ponytail, as he walked.

* * *

"I'll be back soon, listen for the door please," Sakura called into the back of the greenhouse where Zoisite was working.

"Of course," he called back, leaning back off his toes and wiping his forehead. "Can you bring me the usual tea?"

"Absolutely!" she called back and he heard the bells on the door jingle announcing her exit.

He glanced down at the work he'd completed so far that morning. Several of their rarer, and thus more expensive, plants had outgrown their old pots. His Saturday task was to repot them to the appropriate size and move them to more appealing positions, hopefully leading to their sales. He'd been at work for about two hours now and was only about half way done. He was moving quickly but he still felt he should be done.

Thirty minutes of work later and the bells of the door jingled, announcing the first customer since Sakura had left. They had good business but it wasn't always booming. They'd been steady throughout the morning and the latest lull was the largest and longest so far.

He stood and grabbed a towel he had sitting beside his work station, first wiping the sweat from his face and then wiping the dirt from his hands as he moved to the front of the store, calling out, "Hello, Welcome to Zodiac Flowers. Do you need any help?"

The girl who had entered didn't face him, or respond immediately. He stared at her brown ponytailed hair for a moment, mostly willing her to answer; he took it almost personally when a customer ignored his greeting. He leaned forward on the counter after a second, his head in the palm of his hands, watching her study the roses.

"Oh!" she finally exclaimed, as though she had just realized he'd spoken to her almost a full two minutes ago. "I didn't mean…"

She stopped as green eyes met green eyes. His stomach dropped, but he kept his face as neutral as he could in the given situation. He straightened up, "Ah, well… If you need help let me know."

She continued to stare at him and he was growing increasingly uncomfortable. He wished he could escape back into his greenhouse, with his plants and without the company of the Senshi of Protection that stood before him now. However, the thought of Sakura's wrath if she returned to find him in back with a customer up front was scarier than the senshi at the moment. Plus, he was determined not to look guilty. He met her gaze.

"Do I know you?" she finally asked, moving a little closer and squinting her eyes at him.

Zoisite gave half a shrug, trying to appear nonchalant, "I can't say I recognize you off the top of my head."

She finally stood opposite of him at the counter, studying him from his long, bunned blonde hair to his slender garden booted feet. He put a questioning, confused look on his face, "Is this how you treat all your new acquaintances?"

"Only the ones I'm sure are someone else," she stated accusingly.

"Well, _I_ am Zach," he stated, leaning closer to her face. "And, you?"

She shot up straight to distance herself from him and glared, not answering his question. She didn't have to because after only a few seconds, the door opened again and Sakura called out to Zoisite about the tea. As she came into view of the customer she let out a small squeal, "Oh, Makoto! Where have you _been_?"

Zoisite relaxed, mentally thinking the gods, when the woman in front of him, this Makoto, turned her attention from him and towards the shop owner. A large smile crossed her face, "Sakura! I've been busy so I haven't made it to this part of town in _months._ I see you have a new helper."

"Well, we have a ton of great new plants. Zach was actually just replanting some of our exotic stock into new pots if you'd like him to show you. He's absolutely amazing. You'll love talking to him," Sakura beamed. She was quite proud of her newest and, as of a few months ago when the only other employee had left for university, only employee.

Makoto returned her gaze to the man in question. She glanced over him one more time and then answered, "Sure. I'd love to see them."

Zoisite mentally cursed Sakura. He was sure the tension and distrust could be felt in the air; the woman was oblivious. Outwardly, he put on his largest smile and then held out on arm, "This way."

He led her through the rows of potted plants, motioning to a few newer ones they'd gotten in recently. She only made small sounds in response and he could feel her eyes burning into him the entire way to the back of the shop. He stopped at his small work station and motioned, "They're a bit expensive but extremely nice. They're not overly large and fit great in houses or apartments."

He explained the small bush like tree in front of them for a few minutes and then paused, waiting for any questions that she might have. He was not surprised when she asked one completely unrelated to the plants, "What are you doing here?"

He stared at her for a second, trying to look dumfounded, "Working?"

"Zoisite," she hissed, narrowing her eyes. "If you hurt any of my friends…"

He leaned back, eyes widening, "I don't know this Zoisite but I promise I do not plan to hurt anyone. My name is Zachary. You have me confused with another."

She pursed her lips. She was sure she didn't. She stared at him closely again, hoping to get some kind of reaction from him. After a minute of him continuing to look confused and eventually hurt, she sighed, "Sorry. The resemblance is uncanny."

"No harm done. Though, if someone is going to hurt a friend, I would suggest going to the police about the guy," he told her earnestly. "They'll be able to handle it. Maybe a restraining order?"

She smiled, "No, it's okay. We haven't seen him in a long time. It was just bad memories. I'll take this one," she motioned at the very lively looking specimen of the plant they were standing in front of at the moment.

"It hasn't been repotted yet, would you like me to take care of it?" he smiled back at her, relaxing into the conversation. He wasn't entirely sure she bought it, but she was at least letting it go for now.

She shook her head, "I enjoy that part. It's half the reason I chose this one."

Makoto winked at the end of her sentence and Zoisite couldn't help but laugh, "I couldn't agree more. Would you like for me to carry it out for you?"

"Please, I'll go hail a taxi," she turned from him and walked back towards the front door, stopping to talk with Sakura for a moment. He watched as Sakura grabbed a pot and some soil for the replanting and rang the girl up.

When she turned and exited the building, he sighed and tried to shake some of the stress off before picking up the plant. He needed a moment before putting on such a stressful act again. The rest of the interaction was fine; he placed the plant in the taxi and they bid each other farewell without another mention of Zoisite.

* * *

Upon return home that evening, Zoisite went directly for the liquor cabinet. Nephrite was long gone; he had work that night. Jadeite, Zoisite assumed, had another date. A night rarely passed without him having one and a weekend never did. Kunzite was posted in his normal chair; like Zoisite, he wasn't interested in dating, yet. While Nephrite had ventured out a few times, it wasn't a priority for him either.

Zoisite sat on the couch, setting the bottle of whisky and two glasses on the side table and muttering a German swear. Kunzite glanced up, raising an eyebrow at his friend. The young man almost never spoke German and Kunzite was almost surprised he remembered how.

"I need a new job," the blonde sighed.

"I thought you liked Sakura and the place?" Kunzite asked, grabbing the bottle of dark alcohol and filling both glasses.

Zoisite instantly downed one and Kunzite refilled it with an amused expression. Zoisite sighed again, "I do. But a certain Jovian wandered in again. _Why me?_"

Kunzite's amused expression immediately fell, "Did she recognize you? Did the Mercurian send her?"

Zoisite shrugged and downed another glass. Kunzite joined him this time and refilled both glasses as the younger man answered, "I don't think Ami sent her. She seemed to recognize me but I think I played dumb well enough. Quitting would confirm her suspicion but it seems she's been visiting long before I started there and won't be stopping either. The other girls are bound to hear about it, I'm sure."

Zoisite looked towards Kunzite. His mouth was set in a line, his eyes serious. He was staring partly at Zoisite and partly passed him, thinking. After a few minutes, his eyes met Zoisite's, "Ami? You hadn't mentioned her by name before."

Zoisite felt his heart fall into his stomach and he suddenly thought he'd throw up the liquor he'd quickly been downing without a problem. He groaned, putting a hand over his face. _I am dead._

"How many times?" Kunzite said evenly and Zoisite moved a hand, looking into the stern eyes of his leader and friend.

"Once. The day after I approached her. She just wanted to ask some questions. I thought it'd be best for us if I indulged her. To show our innocence," he leaned forward during his explanation and it had turned almost pleading towards the end.

"_For us_?" Kunzite accused shaking his head. "How much did you reveal of your brothers? Putting yourself stupidly in danger is one thing but the rest of us…"

The threat trailed off.

"We're in no danger," Zoisite assured him. "I promise. Let me, or you and I, handle this. Don't tell the others."

Kunzite shook his head and sighed, "For now."

* * *

_Authors note: A couple chapters ago, I had a question about other couplings. I am making no promises either way. I can promise that I will only be focusing on Zoisite and Ami. I haven't decided if mentions or clues to others relationships and interactions will be made._


	5. Worried

Ami bit slowly into the hot odango that Makoto had made, at the request of Usagi. Makoto's cooking never ceased to amaze her and this night was no different. They were all staying the night at Rei's temple. Saturday nights were always saved for fun and nothing else. The sleepovers switched from one place to another.

It had been two weeks since Ami had approached Zoisite of her own freewill and she was very proud of the fact that she resisted doing so a second time. By this point, she was also beginning to feel more like herself again. This was terribly needed as the girls had certainly caught on to her dreamy and absentminded ways of the last few weeks. She'd been called Usagi multiple times.

She had been worried at first and wondering if she should tell her friends what was really going on with her. She hadn't expected to be so affected and when she was, she felt panicked. Thousands of years have passed and she still feels a pull towards him; that could not end well. However, she had resisted and was feeling more and more like herself and the meeting was becoming a distant memory. She wouldn't forget and keep a look out for her sisters, but she needn't remember it thoroughly either.

She learned so much about him and the others that day. He had learned next to nothing about her and girls, which she almost felt guilty for once before reminding herself that _he_ was the evil one back from the dead. The biggest part, however, was though he had fed the curiosity she'd shown up with, she felt herself growing more and more curious about his life. She was burning with curiosity over both the life now and before he was reborn to Beryl. She'd had to remind herself numerous times that she should not concern herself with it. He was of no importance.

Her mind flashed towards the kiss on the cheek and her stomach turned. Unfortunately, it wasn't the kind of turn she wished it was. She wasn't disgusted or disturbed; she was excited. It was the butterflies she'd felt as his warm lips had touched her skin. She set down her rice ball, realizing she hadn't taken a bit in a couple of minutes. She _needed_ to completely forget about that farewell.

She looked around; no one seemed to notice her silence today. They may have gotten used to it at this point already. Usagi, Rei and Mina were laughing and joking. Makoto, however, was extremely quiet. She hadn't said anything to Ami tonight about her distant personality but that may very well be because she was being so distant herself.

Makoto frowned as Ami was looking at her, staring off into space and not even noticing the eyes on her. Ami called out gently, "Mako, are you okay?"

The three other girls stopped their giggling and turned their attention to the two quiet girls. Makoto seemed shocked that someone had spoken to her. She stared at Ami for a second and then shook her head, "I just had a very… unsettling experience today."

Usagi's eyes widened and she dropped her rice ball, instantly more worried about her friend than her food, "Well, what happened?"

Makoto shook her head, showing her confusion, "I don't really know. Maybe nothing. I was at a flower shop I used to visit a lot on the east side of town," Ami's eyes widened, afraid of where it would go, "You know, Zodiac? That place I used to get a lot of my stuff from."

Ami barely kept herself from lurching forward from the nausea in her stomach. She clenched her teeth, working desperately to keep her cool in front of her friends. _She has found him_. She frightened herself partially at the thought but mostly with the feelings. She wasn't worried for her friends or for her secret. She was worried for him.

She tried to refocus on Makoto, who was still talking, "I haven't been there in months so I don't really know. He says he's been there for a while but it's just… weird. The resemblance… I just can't shake it."

Ami thought she had missed the big reveal, but she wouldn't have missed her friends' reactions to that if Makoto had said the name. The looks of confusion and attention on the faces of her friends reaffirmed this.

"Well, who?" Rei finally asked, after listening to Makoto ramble on about this guy.

Makoto stumbled, "It was… I swear it was… I mean, it looked _just_ like… I thought I saw Zoisite."

Ami closed her eyes for a brief second, expecting roars and outrage to erupt from her friends and the grabbing of pitchforks, or in this case Henshin pens, to commence. However, nothing happened. There was no noise, no bustling to get ready for a fight, no nothing.

She popped her eyes open. No one was looking at her like she'd half expected, her response wasn't appropriate either. Instead, the three other women were staring at Makoto and she was staring back. The former all had blank expressions while Makoto continued to look confused.

"Are you sure?" Minako finally asked, blinking and sitting up straight. "I mean, none of us have felt anything and there haven't been any weird circumstances in years, let alone the last few months."

Makoto shook her head again, "I just… I don't know. I was _so_ sure when I saw him. He showed no recognition or fear or anything. Well, he was confused about my attitude. He just insisted his name was Zach. It was… convincing…"

Ami's mouth twitched a little. He could be that convincing to others as well? She suddenly found herself doubting their entire encounter. Of course, he had told her what had to be mostly truths. He hadn't hidden behind the pretense of being someone else. But, to hear that he can lie so convincingly and easily almost made her shiver. What could he have lied to her about?

"Maybe it was just a coincidence? Or we can all go down there and check it out. That might be a good idea," Rei stated, sighing. "There hasn't been a single warning in my fire so I just don't think it'd be them personally."

Makoto shook her head again, "No, no. I'd hate to harass a poor man at work more than I already have. I just can't shake that feeling of when I first saw him. He certainly didn't _act_ like Zoisite, though."

Ami almost smiled at that. Oh, he certainly _did_ still act like Zoisite. Makoto may not have gotten to see it in their short interaction but she certainly had. He's still flamboyant and flirtatious and addictive. She shook the thought.

"Well," She finally stated. "Maybe Rei should do a fire reading and we'll just keep our ears open."

Rei rose, "Good idea. I can do it now."

* * *

It was several hours before Rei returned from the room with the sacred fire. Usagi and Minako had fallen asleep, but instantly awoken at the sound of Rei's return. Ami had been sitting, stomach turning at the thought of Zoisite being caught and, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't convince herself it'd be better if he were.

She looked up at Rei with the rest of the group and Rei shook her head, "Nothing. It's either not him or he's doing nothing noteworthy."

Ami held in a sigh of relief and Makoto muttered a _good._ Minako and Usagi thanked the goddess before letting out a loud yawn each.

Ami smiled, "We should go to bed now."

The girls all agreed and the crawled into their beds. Ami certainly didn't sleep that night and, if the tossing and turning she heard around her was any indication at all, neither had any of the other girls.

_I'll have to see him._ She resolved, the idea making her stomach do more turns of excitement than she was comfortable with.


	6. Spying

_Author's Note: Sorry about the wait on this one! Promise I'm still on it._

* * *

Ami sat in the coffee shop chewing gently on her nail as she watched across the road. She had been in the shop watching the road for about 30 minutes. She had no idea what his schedule for work was like and he very well could have already been inside the flower shop or not even working today.

She frowned, leaning forward on the hand she was previously molesting. She wasn't sure what she even planned on doing or why she was doing it. All she knew is that she had to talk to Zoisite about what had happened the previous day. Or, at the very least, she had to see him to make sure he was still alright.

She squashed the final thought with a giant gulp of her hot coffee. She would admit that she was slightly worried about his well-being but she wasn't ready to dwell on such a thing. Plus, she would surely know if any of her friends had done or planned to do anything about what they had heard.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind did she see two blonde girls walking down the street, each with a cat in their arms and in the company of a tall dark haired man. She sank in her seat, frowning. She knew they wouldn't be able to see in the coffee shop windows; they were tinted far too dark for that. However, that didn't make her any less paranoid about them sensing her presence. Of course, they too were in this neighborhood, probably investigating, without tell her. So, she could certainly make the same claim.

She watched as the stopped across the street from her and talked for a moment before Minako lead the way into the store. About five minutes later, the exited again, looking fairly defeated. Ami jumped a little as Minako pointed towards the shop where she sat. Usagi and Mamoru nodded, the former looking completely thrilled, and started across the seat.

Ami very quickly moved into a secluded corner and grabbed a nearby magazine, in case they came to check around the corner where she sat. She couldn't see them from where she was and she didn't hear them for a few very long moments. Eventually, she heard Usagi's voice from the other side of short wall separating her and the rest of the seats. She held her breath as she heard them plop down just on the other side.

"Well, that was a bust," Minako whined once they got seated. "He wasn't there and it didn't really sound like him from the way the woman talked. The lady didn't seem at all brainwashed and there wasn't an evil feeling in the air."

"As alarming as the original claim was, I think there's no reason to harass the man. I also felt nothing," Luna agreed and Ami mentally cheered her on. She was up for any idea that would keep the girls from poking too much into this.

"Maybe it's just been too quiet for too long. Makoto saw someone who resembled an enemy and instantly felt scared," Artemis reasoned. "You haven't felt anything, have you, Mamoru?"

"Nothing. The stones are just as the always are. I tried to talk to them after you called this morning but I honestly hadn't in over a year. They may have finally moved on from there," Mamoru stated and Ami could tell he was deep in thought. "I wouldn't put much stock into me not being able to contact them. Plus, if it is him, they have set up a pretty intricate back story with little use. We've had evil use flowers before but nothing so small scale."

"Yeah," Minako voiced again. "If it _is_ somehow him he seems to want to stay out of the spotlight anyways. We can keep ears open without intruding too much, I guess. What about you, Usagi?"

There was silence for a second and Ami assumed Usagi was finishing a bite of whatever dessert she'd chosen. Finally, she spoke, "I don't think we should worry about it for now. I certainly agree with you guys on that. At least, we'll be ready in case anything comes up."

The rest of the group seemed to take that as the final comment and it was quiet for a moment as the group sat and finished their snacks. Usagi had matured immensely over the years. College had treated her very well and she was focusing on government and economic classes, something that surprised every one of her friends. She wanted to be as prepared to be queen as she could, she stated, and felt this was the best way. Even more to the amazement of her friends, she was quite good at it and seemed to enjoy her courses.

After a few more minutes of small talk, Ami heard the group leave the table. She sat still for another five minutes, wanting to make sure they were well out of the area before she moved. She felt completely ridiculous and entirely guilty. She shouldn't be hiding from her friends; she certainly shouldn't feel like she needed to be.

She finally rose from her seat with a sigh, carrying her cup to the trash and standing in front of the window for second. Suddenly, something familiar caught her eye. A vaguely family blonde hair man was walking towards the flower shop. It took her a moment to fully recognize Zoisite, for his hair was even shorter than Jadeite's.

She stared for a moment as he entered the shop and, before she knew it, she was rushing out the door and across the street. As she pushed open the door of the flower shop, she was extremely glad it was empty. She could only imagine what she looked like at the moment.

"Zo…. Zachary?" she called out and a second later he appeared from the back.

His looked of confusion amplified as he saw her standing in the doorway, half panting. He definitely let out a 'huh' in the next moment as she rushed across the room and threw her arms around him.

"I was worried," she mumbled but then quickly seemed to realize what she was doing and step back furiously. Her face was as red as the roses that sat on the counter.

He scratched the back of his next, matching her red face, "I… Oh?"

He seemed to be having trouble finding his words and she didn't seem like she was doing much better. She stared at the ground and offered no answer.

"Well," he finally said after a long moment of silence, "I just came in to request a couple weeks vacation. We can go… talk?"

She nodded, barely noticeably. Without another word, he placed a hand on her back, called a goodbye over his shoulder, and led her out the door. She immediately turned right, wanting to stay as far from her friends as possibly at the moment.


	7. Accepting

They walked in silence for what, to Ami, felt like forever. She was faintly pink and kept stealing glances at Zoisite, who was walking extremely nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets. Ami kept going over in her head what she has already said, and did, and was trying desperately to think of a next step. As it was, neither of them seemed to even know where to go to talk.

"Well," Zoisite finally spoke, "I think it's fair to say we'll want to talk someone away from people."

Ami nodded.

"And, my place is obviously out of the question. Nephrite and Jadeite would not be happy to see you. And, I suppose your place is just as dangerous for me to be seen in."

Ami nodded again and Zoisite sighed, looking around. He spotted a park and nodded towards it, "That should be fine. I live a pretty good ways that way, so the boys should be able to find us. You?"

Zoisite had pointed towards the south of where they were.

"Most of us live that direction still," She'd pointed southeast of where they were now. "It's as good as any, I suppose. Unfortunately, we all go to different Universities all over the place. But there's no reason anyone should be walking around here."

They walked into the park as silently as they'd gotten to that point. Zoisite led the way to a small area off the path in the midst of trees. Being this far out of the way of eyes and scrutiny with the man in question would have made Ami entirely uncomfortable and on her guard a month ago.

As they sat against the same tree with as much room as the broad tree would allow, Ami noted that she was still fairly uncomfortable but for entirely new reasons.

Zoisite spoke first, "So, worried?"

Ami pressed her lips together for a second and then sighed, "Makoto saw you. And, she told the others that she'd seen who she thought was you."

"You hadn't said anything?" he asked casually.

Ami's head snapped up quickly, and unbelieving look on her face, "Of course not."

He raised an eyebrow, "I just wasn't sure whether or not you would. You know, with how close you all are and… who I am."

She turned her head back towards the ground, coloring again because of her latest outburst, "I… I trust what you said. I didn't want to cause any problems that I'm sure will arise when the girls figure out you guys are back. It's better for now."

She had purposely avoided saying that she trusted him. She wasn't sure if she did. Believing what he said was one easy thing to do. She could understand what he was saying and it all seemed to add up. However, trusting him would be a whole other step that she wasn't sure when, or if, she'd be ready to take.

"When…" Zoisite let the word roll in the silence. He hadn't even thought of it a when. Him and his brothers had always said if. _If _a senshi saw them. _If_ they were found. Never when.

Ami eyed him a second as if waiting for him to speak. When he seemed to be stuck on the word, she broke the silence, "I mean, look at how we just ran into each other. Not just ran into each other, how we were drawn to one another. It's bound to happen again while were in the same city, no matter how large that city is."

Zoisite sighed, leaning his forehead into his palm and grasping his short bangs, "Knew we should have moved elsewhere. But, we just couldn't take being that far away from the Prince."

She smiled slightly, laying a hand on the one beside her; he removed the other and looked at her as she spoke, "I would have done that same. It'd be worth the chance for them."

He half smiled back before leaning against the tree, looking up through the branches. He didn't move his hand from her touch and she didn't seem in a hurry to either. But, he had other questions he desperately needed to address as well, "So, what did they decide?"

Ami leaned back again as well, making herself comfortable, "Makoto convinced herself there was little chance it was you. She said you were really convincing. Rei, Mars, decided to rely on the fire and when it didn't come up with anything she let it go. Minako and Usagi ah… They went to the store this morning. Missed you by about five minutes. Uhm, Mamoru was with them too…"

He jolted up, his hand sliding out from other hers, eye wide, "That close. We were that close. Did he… did they… feel?"

"Nothing," Ami finished, pulling her hand back into her lap slowly. "Like me, none of them sensed evil or you. Mamoru would have been sure if he'd seen you though."

Zoisite relaxed again, "They would have _killed_ me."

Ami laughed softly, "You've make it so far."

"Not them," Zoisite grimaced. "The boys. They've already taken my hair."

Ami looked closely again at the short scruffy hair that had replaced the long locks she'd loved so much. She reached up a hand and brushed through it, "It's nice but you're right. The loss of the hair is a tragedy."

"You always were a sucker for it," he smirked.

Ami quickly found herself blushing again, pulling her hand back to her lap quickly. She averted her eyes to her lap again. It was easy, too easy. She had actively missed him these last couple of weeks. She thought, or hoped, that he would have been much easier to forget than he was proving to be.

"I don't like it," she finally muttered. He didn't say anything but she could feel his eyes, waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath, "I was worried. I was worried about _you._ About what would happen to you if they found out. I didn't want you hurt or to run or to leave… It's not fair. I don't want to feel this way but… And not to mention I hardly know _you_. Here you."

Zoisite stared at her for a second, letting her words sink in. It wasn't the first time he'd ever heard the woman bear her heart to him but it always took him by surprise. This time even more so with everything they had been through together, everything he had put her through.

"I wanted to forget you, too. I didn't want to have to face the past or what you thought of me. I'd hoped you never returned to that coffee shop after I'd seen you the first time," he was trying to calculate his words. This conversation, however, was more than he had expected and possibly more than he could bear at the time. "Honestly, I think it'd be easier if you did hate me, thought."

She laughed, first a slight giggle and then a full out, uncontrollable laugh. The complete lack of fairness in the entire situation caught up to her. She could see no way out of the current predicament and felt foolish to keep fighting it.

Zoisite just stared at her. Here was Ami, his Mercury, laughing, not only in a way he didn't know what possible, but at something he had said. There she had said something deep and heartfelt and then when he responded, she was laughed.

She calmed after a second and then met his eye, "It can't be easy."

He allowed half a smile and shook his head, still slightly unsure of what had come over her in that moment. A moment later she was standing and offering her hand to him. He took it and stood beside her.

"Well," she bent her head down and started rummaging through her back. "It seems inevitable that we'll meet again. Next time we can plan it. Here's my number."

She held out a piece of paper she'd just scribbled on. Zoisite hesitated, "Ami…"

"I'm not saying I trust you," she put her earlier thoughts into words. She said them with such an easy determination that they both knew she was telling the truth on that one. "However, it just… doesn't seem like there's a point to fighting it either. We don't have to seek out hanging out or anything just… if you need something or if there's another problem with one of the girls… You can just tell me now, okay?"

He took the piece of paper tentatively, still just watching her. She smiled another quick smile and she was gone. He knew she hadn't meant anything grand by it. There was no stumbling or blushing. This was the logical thing to do, not the emotional one.


	8. Reassurance

Zoisite turned the small piece of paper over in his hands. He'd stared at it for the better part of the last 5 days. He'd memorized the neat, calculated handwriting, much as it had been in a previous life: the perfectly balanced six, the seven with the line through the center, the zero with the slash across it. She had no writing surface but she'd still managed to show every bit of royalty and sophistication in the ten quickly written numbers.

He frowned and leaned back into his bed. It had been easy to avoid wanting to see her and not think about her, though still not completely possible, when he'd had no way to contact her. Now, she was just a call or a text message away. She said they shouldn't seek out spending time with one another and, altogether, he had to agree with her; too much time together would be asking to get caught. However, he found it increasingly difficult not to try exactly that.

He laid the piece of paper neatly onto his bedside table and pushed himself up. He had to get out of the room, and preferably the apartment, before he caved. In the front room, he found Kunzite exactly where he had expected. The older man was sitting in his normal chair, lamp on, and a book open in front of him.

"You really know how to live a Friday night," Zoisite mumbled, flopping onto the couch in the corner nearest his friend.

Kunzite closed his book, looking at the blonde with a raised eyebrow, "You're one to talk? Moping in your room over your lost hair, I assume? Or the Mercurian?"

Zoisite glared but didn't answer the accusations, "Where are the other two anyways? Doesn't Nephrite have a tonight off?"

"He's heading over soon. Jadeite said he'd join us if his date flopped. Nephrite wants to go out to the bar. Do you think you're up for it?" Kunzite tilted his head at his friend.

Zoisite looked him over, noticing for the first time that he was slightly more stylishly dress than normal and then shrugged, "I think I could use a night out."

Kunzite stared at him for a second and Zoisite found himself growing uncomfortable. He hadn't even really seen the man in the last few days, even though Zoisite had taken the time off of work. He had been spending his time mostly locked away in his room fighting the urge to contact Ami.

After Zoisite had avoided eye contact for a full minute, Kunzite finally spoke, "You _can_ actually talk to me, you know? It's not Nephrite or Jadeite."

"See where that got me already?" Zoisite sneered, running a hand through his short hair.

Kunzite rolled his eyes in response, "It was only in case the rest of them were to see you. Your hair is too identifying. It doesn't look bad, anyways."

"I haven't seen them anyways. Makoto gave up and the Princes, Venusian and the Prince went by the store when I wasn't there. So it was a waste of time, anyways," Zoisite crossed his arms.

He immediately knew he had let something slip as he look at Kunzite's questioning face. The man didn't ask how he'd come about that information. He simply jumped to the next one, "When did you see her again?"

Zoisite leaned back with a hand over his face, groaning. He hadn't mentioned this on purpose. Though, he supposed, it wasn't as though he had sought her out. She had come to find him.

However, his excuse seemed to unsettle Kunzite even more, "She went to find _you_? Because she was worried? Zoisite what _have_ you been doing?"

"I haven't _seen_ her since the time we had lunch together…"

"Are you sure?" Kunzite accused.

"Of _course, _I'm sure. I wouldn't lie to you, Kunzite," Zoisite looked at him hurt.

"But, you certainly don't tell me everything. How am I supposed to be aware of how to keep us safe if I don't _know_ when one of you is off seeing the Senshi. And, the prince was that close to finding you as well. Hell, Zoisite," Kunzite sounded completely exasperated by the end of his short rant.

"That was _not_ my fault. It was that damned Jupiter. Ami hasn't told the others about any of us at all," Zoisite wasn't sure who he was defending at this point.

"You're so sure she can be trusted?"

"I'm not dead yet," Zoisite joked.

Kunzite did not seem to find this amusing; he merely grimaced at the man then shook his hand, "Are you going to see her again?"

Zoisite hesitated, which seemed to be all the confirmation that Kunzite needed.

"Why don't you invite her tonight? I'd like to talk to her myself," this was completely business to Kunzite now.

Zoisite, however, felt completely nauseous at the idea, "Out? With you _and Nephrite?_"

"Well, it would certainly make us all feel better," Kunzite responded and then there was a knock and the door opened. "There's Nephrite. I'll ask him as well."

* * *

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Oh, this is fantastic."

Nephrite and Jadeite were taking the question exactly as to have been expected. Jadeite's date apparently fell through and so he would be going out with them tonight. (_"She was absolutely dreadful. Talked more than Zoisite.")_ Nephrite was completely unamused by the idea and Jadeite was _completely_ amused with the entire situation.

"This is so much better than a date!" Jadeite laughed, bending forward so much in his seat his head was almost in his own lap.

"Kunzite," Nephrite's face was, in contrast, grim. "You have to be able to see the problems here. It's one thing for her to know but to see us all… This is just asking for trouble."

"Anyways, would she even come? It would sound like a very badly planned trap to me, if I were her," Jadeite set up, still snickering between words.

Zoisite, for his part, was sitting on the opposite side of the couch from Jadeite and debating between sinking away from the towering Nephrite or standing up and facing to man. He wouldn't normally back down to an argument with any of the men, save Kunzite. However, Nephrite's air was so absolutely murderous that he felt it would be better not to push it.

He held his cell phone in one hand and the paper with the number on it in the other, still waiting for directions on what to do. In the middle of the conversation, he had been sent to receive both artifacts from him room and evidence that, yes he hand the number and, no he hadn't used it yet.

"Nephrite," Kunzite spoke calmly, still sitting in his chair as though this were as simple as deciding a restaurant to eat. "I think it would be good for all of us to talk to her. This way we feel less like something is going on behind our backs."

"We could just bind him to the apartment with magic since he obviously _can't behave like a soldier should_," Nephrite practically spit the words in Zoisite's direction.

"It's not like I keep going and seeking her out…"

"YOU DID THE FIRST TIME! That's why we're in this mess now. You couldn't keep it in your pants so now we all have to suffer. Haven't you thought that we might like it here? It's certainly not all about you."

"Nothing has left my pants!" Zoisite felt more insulted for Ami by the accusation than for himself. "I would really like to see you act any differently at if it was Jupiter who appeared before _you."_

Nephrite's response was cut off by Kunzite who raised his hands and, for the first time in quite a while, his voice, "BOYS."

The both stopped glaring at one another and turned to Kunzite, partially shocked by the outburst. Jadeite had finally stopped laughing and was looking at Kunzite in mild surprise as well.

"I have decided. Send an invitation, Zoisite."

Nephrite slumped back, but didn't utter a word as Zoisite began tapping at his phone, slowly.


	9. Truth

Ami brushed a piece of short hair behind her hair again without any progress; it slipped right back in front of her face. She was going to be sick. This was a mistake; a very big, possibly deadly, mistake.

She glanced at the texted, then the time on her phone and finally the clock across to street. She could probably leave. They weren't here yet and they didn't have to know she'd ever agreed to the stupid idea to show up here.

"This is foolish," she said aloud finally.

"I've said that about a lot of things lately," the voice startled Ami from behind and she spun around.

It wasn't Zoisite that she faced, though she'd known that before turning around. Even thought she'd known what to expect, she shrank away lightly from the towering figure.

"Nephrite," a voice came from off to the side of the towering, glaring man. Ami turned to see Kunzite, stone-faced as ever but much less menacing as she'd seen him in this lifetime. "I told you that we were to be civil."

Nephrite scowled and turned away, slinking a few feet behind the other three men. Zoisite was standing beside Kunzite, glaring after Nephrite in a way that Ami felt had been about non-stop at least today. Jadeite stood on the opposite side of where Nephrite had just left in very much the way she remembered him from their past life and not at all as she remembered him from her current one. A boyish grin was spread across his face and he was almost leaning forward in anticipation.

She relaxed slightly as Zoisite turned back towards her and gave a weak smile. Kunzite's even voice, amazingly, helped solidify the feeling of safety in the situation, "Zoisite said you would probably be more comfortable in a restaurant than a bar. So, how about a sushi bar?"

Ami gave a small smile and then nodded, walking towards in the nearby door that Kunzite indicated.

They were promptly seated, much to the thanks of Jadeite who seemed to know most of the staff. The first couple of minutes at their small round table were almost unbearable. Ami was seated between Zoisite and Kunzite staring at her lap. Zoisite was doing his very best not to look at her and Kunzite was studying the menu as though this was just another average dinner. Jadeite had both elbows on the table, leaning clearly across Kunzite, who was very easily ignoring him, and smiling at Ami. Nephrite was making an even bigger show of ignoring everyone from between Zoisite and Jadeite.

When they were first being seated, Ami could tell there was a moment of indecision on both Kunzite and Zoisite's parts for where the other two should be seated. Finally, it was decided that Nephrite was more likely to behave himself enough Zoisite wouldn't attack and Kunzite wouldn't have to keep him in check at a close range.

"So, Ami!" Jadeite finally began and Ami snapped her head in his direction. He never got a change to continue, however, as Kunzite automatically intervened.

"Sit back. Your breath stinks."

Jadeite leaned back and crossed his arms, almost looking grumpier than Nephrite, "I wasn't going to say anything _inappropriate_."

Kunzite didn't answer, just continued to read over his menu.

Ami, possibly almost completely from nerves, let out a short giggle. She quickly threw her hands over her mouth and looked around. She had all of their full attentions now. Zoisite had a small half smile on his face, Jadeite had leaned back forward with a large grin, Kunzite was looking almost amused, and Nephrite actually glanced her way for a split second.

Kunzite finally laid down his menu and started, "So, Ami here, isn't it?"

"Ah, yes," she blushed darker than she already was. "Please, call me Ami. And you?"

"You can call us how you know us. We only use modern names to fit in," he nodded at her politeness. "I take it you know why you're here?"

Before she could answer, the waiter interrupted them again for their food orders. From how prompt everyone answered, including Nephrite who hadn't even looked at his menu, Ami quickly gathered that Kunzite hadn't needed to study the menu so closely. Ami hadn't actually looked at the menu either, so as the men around her started rattling out orders, she had to quickly scan the menu and read off whichever she landed on when the waiter got to her.

As the man left, silence fell over the table. Ami remembered enough about Kunzite to know he was waiting for an answer. He'd asked a question and now it was her responsibility to respond, interruption or not.

She finally nodded, "I haven't told anyone else yet. Though… though I don't know if that's fair anymore… now…"

She looked down at her clasped hands, knowing she was treading thin ice. Nephrite grunted in response but he was the only one to make any kind of noise until Kunzite spoke.

"I see how it can seem off-putting. However, think of it this way, we have known all along about you being here, therefore us actually seeing you shouldn't make a huge difference. You had no idea of our existence before as your friends don't still. Nothing has actually changed on our parts. There will be huge, huge changes on the part of your friends. We are more in danger of them finding out than you are of us all seeing you. Think about the reaction when your Jupiter… Makoto wasn't it? Told the others she'd thought she'd seen Zoisite?"

"WHAT?!" the yell had come from Nephrite.

Zoisite instinctively flinched away from his neighbor and Ami jumped in her seat. Kunzite merely put up a hand and stated, "We'll talk later."

"God, you have rotten luck!" Jadeite snorted but quieted at a look from Kunzite.

Ami regained herself, giving both Zoisite and Nephrite a tentatively look as the latter still fumed just a few feet away, "They weren't… excited, of course. But, they did say if you _were_ back and you didn't mean any _harm_ than they wouldn't go after you or anything…"

"As nice as that is to believe," Nephrite's voice was surprisingly calm, despite the anger still etched into his face, "we would still be under constant scrutiny by you five and if a single thing happened… It would never be peaceful."

A glance around told Ami that the other three agreed him, even Zoisite. Jadeite had gone suddenly serious, picking at the end of his chopstick, while both Zoisite and Kunzite were staring at her so hard she wasn't sure who was worse to look at.

Finally, she looked back at Nephrite, "I understand that. I think that if they knew and knew you now or met you once they'd know it wasn't you guys. Plus, Mamoru…"

"The Prince must not know," the voice was hard and serious and Ami's head whipped to Jadeite, having least expected something so grave sounding to come from him. His face was set, "He cannot know we are here. We deserve nothing from him and he would certainly try to give us everything. We do not pretend we haven't done wrong. This is our punishment."

Ami thought back to what Zoisite had told her before and nodded. She understood that. She wasn't sure that she particularly agreed with it, but she understood it.

"Plus," Zoisite continued, speaking for the first time, "in case we do end up doing something… evil… again, there won't be any problem knowing it was us. Or… or stopping us again."

"Don't talk like that!" her eyes went wide and she looked around, thinking this thought surely wouldn't be shared by the others. However, the solemn looks told her they were more serious about this than anything else.

Their food arrived and they ate in the most strained Ami had ever experienced. Zoisite's words hung in the air around them. Ami had to force herself to take each bit as she thought them over. She hadn't really wanted to think of it that way.

As they were finishing up and Kunzite was claiming the check, Ami discreetly took Zoisite's hand under the table and squeezed it, offering him a small smile.

"You guys are safe with me. I promise," she nodded.


	10. Guilt

"Ami I feel like we haven't seen you in forever! Why weren't you at Makoto's dinner last night," Minako popped up suddenly behind Ami, making her jump, and threw her arms around the girls neck.

"It was delicious! The best one ever!" Usagi cried as she plopped into the booth opposite of Ami and Minako.

"You say that every week, Usagi," Makoto laughed as her and Rei slid in beside Usagi.

"It's true every week!" Usagi exclaimed, smiling at her friends.

Ami laughed at her friends. She had missed her friends a lot the last few days, even more so since she had been hiding this huge secret from them. The fact that she was hiding things from them had been making the feeling even worse. If there was one thing she had never planned, it was to actively lie to her friends.

However, she calmed her stomach and smiled, "Sorry. My mother wanted to have dinner since we've barely seen one another. You know how hard it is for her to get off of work."

"Of course we understand," Makoto waved her concerns.

"But that doesn't mean we have to like it," Rei followed with a wink.

And, like that, the conversation was over. No one noticed that she'd lied or that she was fairly sure she was going to throw up on herself or that she even remotely resented herself. They took it for what it was. It was their friend, Ami, telling them what she'd done. Completely truthful.

Ami relaxed into the conversation, sipping on her milkshake. She was making a full attempt at being more aware of the conversations since the last few times. It was possibly her guilt, but she felt the need to be as active in her friendships as possible again. She had to seem like herself as she was at it.

She laughed, she talked and she joked. Everything was feeling back into place, like the last month hadn't happened and she wasn't hiding a life changing secret from her best friends. She was glad to feel normal again, if only for that minute. As exhilarating as seeing Zoisite seemed to have been, she had missed her friends. She needed them. She had always needed them.

Just as she was really starting to relax and her guard has completely fallen, the only thing that could have ruined her light mood came up.

"Have you been keeping watch on the flames, Rei?"

Ami froze. The words had come conversationally from Minako, simply a follow up on a previous scare that a leader should continue to keep track.

Rei nodded, "I consult them nightly. Nothing new seems to have happened this far. Though, I still feel somewhat uneasy about the entire episode."

The other girls nodded in agreement. Apparently, the moment hadn't been nearly as forgotten as Ami had believed. She thought their fears had been smoothed over. Apparently, it hadn't left their minds for too long over the past week.

"Usagi and I went with Mamoru to the flower shop. He wasn't there but there was nothing about the place nor the description the woman gave us that should implicate any evil," Minako remarked, leaning her chin against her palm.

"I've done some scanning," Ami lied, realizing she would have to contribute more or they others would get suspicious, "There's nothing dark, no voids, no rips. Everything is normal that I can find."

"Luna says the same," Usagi agreed. "She's been making use of the old control room since I told her. She's probably there now. She's been examining Mamo-chan's stones but she's found nothing so far. They really don't read much different than when we first found out from him that the stones contained the souls, or shadows, or whatever, of the Shitennou."

"We really don't have anything to go on in this situation," Makoto shook her head. "I wasn't even sure in the beginning that it was actually him and now I'm even less sure. Plus, it's not like we've had any hints of the others. Surely it wouldn't just be him here."

"This is so frustrating," Rei sighed. "I hate not knowing if we're in danger or not. I hate knowing all we can do is watch our backs. I thought we were passed all that!"

"I think that's all we can do at this point, unfortunately. We'll all keep a look out and keep each other informed," Minako stated with a sharp nod of her head, as if that was the end of that.

The others agreed in turn. Ami simply nodded and gently bit at her lip. Minako had said the exact words to send her guilt over the edge.

* * *

"Did we really have to give her our address, though?" Nephrite complained for what felt like the dozenth time that day.

"We didn't give her your address, Nephrite. We gave her our address," Kunzite responded, again, without even looking up from his desk.

Zoisite had long grown tired of the conversation and was fighting over the TV with Jadeite. If one changed the channel with one remote, the other would change it back with the other. Neither cared much to pay attention to the pacing Nephrite was doing, even though it was between them and the television.

"Jadeite and I are just across the hall. It's uncomfortable knowing that people who may want to kill you at some point knows where you live. Right, Jadeite?"

Jadeite shrugged, "I'm fine."

Nephrite shot him a glare.

Zoisite finally set down remote with a role of his eyes, "Come off it, Nephrite. We all feel safe. Plus, now she knows we trust her. Ami wouldn't gain trust just to throw it in your face. She's not like that."

"You don't know that. You just hope that. You're following your foolish feelings, or dick, whichever," Nephrite turned on him with a glare.

Zoisite didn't move from his seat. He was tired of Nephrite's challenges.

He was saved any sort of response by Kunzite, who finally looked up from his work, "He's right. She knows we're here and we might as well form some semblance of trust between us. It's only a matter of time before the others find out at this point. We could use all trust we can get. Unless you'd just like to move?"

Nephrite made an unintelligible grunt before turning and walking towards the door, "I've got to work."

Kunzite didn't respond and started working again. Zoisite and Jadeite looked at one another and smirked, before going back to their previous battle. They all jumped at the small "hm-hmm" that came from the front hallway.

"Ah, Nephrite let me in… Kind of… He just didn't close the door…" Ami mumbled, feeling awkward as the three pairs of eyes stared at her.

"Oh," Jadeite stated as though that answered every question they had and went back to the TV.

"Hello," Kunzite greeted, returning to his papers without a further word.

Zoisite glanced at them before looking back at Ami. Judging the safety of his next actions, he stood, "Take a seat. I'll get some drinks for us. You prefer coffee, correct?"

"Yes, please."

"One for me as well," Kunzite said without looking up.

"Tea for me," Jadeite chimed.

Zoisite shook his head at the other two, "Of course."

He worked quickly in the kitchen, keeping an ear out for whatever was said in the other room. He wasn't sure why she was there and he was somewhat nervous about it. He couldn't imagine any good news coming from such a sudden appearance.


	11. Passion

"I never asked how you got back," Ami stated. They had long escaped the constant questions and teasings of Jadeite and, after Ami explaining she'd come to update them on her day's conversation with the senshi, taken to hiding in Zoisite's room. Though originally extremely apprehensive about it, Ami was now on the floor, leaning in complete comfort against his bed.

"Don't… don't know," Zoisite muttered, looking at the floor. He was sitting close beside her, barely an inch between their shoulders. "Ah, that's part of our fear, I guess. We don't know how we got back or why, so we're playing it very cautiously."

Ami turned slightly towards him and offered a small smile, setting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure it's nothing like that. You had always deserved a second chance; it was just taken from you before you got to grab onto it. Now's your chance."

Zoisite tilted his head slightly to look at her. She was staring with such startling motivation that he found himself thrown backwards over the years, straight back to the Silver Millennium. She had always had this intense look about her, like she had all the answers to the universe and you should just trust her.

He gave her a half smile, "I want to believe that. We all do, you know? But… but we love him more than anything and the thought of hurting him… or killing him… again…"

He clenched his mouth shut firmly. He felt like a broken record. She'd tried to reassure him on this multiple times over their last few meetings, yet he found himself dwelling on it and, worse, complaining about it to her again and again.

He shook his head as she opened her mouth to respond and looked at her with a full grin, "I know. I will get there. We will all get to the point where we trust this. I think that's what keeps us here. We know there will come a time when we can let ourselves go back to him."

She smiled, her hand tightening on his shoulder. This was one of the first positive things she had heard him say about his return. She liked the positivity. She could see no reason that they would be back in their own mindset for evil causes. No, she was sure they were back for their original purpose.

They'd sat like that for only a matter of seconds, staring at one another with her hand still gripping his shoulder. He moved first and she had seen what was coming before he'd even started. She'd seen the thoughts playing out in his eyes; the brief battle and then the decision.

She didn't hesitate when his lips met hers. He had moved slowly, stopping just as his lips touched hers, and she pushed forward against his mouth and her other hand moved to the side of his face.

He was certainly not her first kiss in this lifetime, though it'd be a lie to say she was particularly experienced. This, however, was exceptionally different from the few before now. He started out gentle, almost nervous, but he quickly seemed almost hungry. He pushed against her, causing her to fall backwards, trapped against the floor below him. One hand gripped the side of her neck softly, but firmly, while the other gripped her hip.

And then, suddenly, the memories were flowing back into her mind. Every kiss they'd ever shared in their past lives was as vivid as though it had actually been Ami's own memory and not that of a former life. The places where he had touched back then were tingling, burning, on her body now, as though knowing the same would happen again. Even worse, Ami felt she was waiting for it.

At that thought, her eyes flew back open. In one swift movement, she had pushed Zoisite away and wiggled out from under him. She was back on her feet and grabbing her things before he had fully realized what had happened.

"I'm sorry. This… No. This is just no. I've to go. I'll se… Bye, Zoisite," she had left the room before he had gotten to his feet. She mumbled a goodbye to Kunzite and Jadeite, who had both looked up at her quick and abrupt exit, and was gone by the time he'd gotten to the door of his room.

Kunzite and Jadeite look from the entry hall to Zoisite at the same time.

"Were you that bad," Jadeite laughed.

Zoisite turned and entered his room again, shutting the door back without a word.

-x-

It took a total of two minutes before Zoisite's door opened again. He didn't even bother looking up to see who was entering. Kunzite would be here equally to check if he was alright and if he'd screwed anything up too badly. He was sure Jadeite's shit-eating grin was well put away and he was full friend, now.

The two found Zoisite sitting in the same place he'd been with Ami, his elbows on his bent knees and his head in hands, facing the floor. Kunzite sat next to him and Jadeite crawled onto the bed, flopping on his stomach with his head next to Zoisite's. Neither said a word for a few moments, hoping that Zoisite would start the conversation. However, after Zoisite refused to even look up, Kunzite finally spoke.

"So, were you that bad?"

Jadeite coughed, half in surprise and half to cover up his laugh and rolled away from Zoisite.

Zoisite looked up at Kunzite and glared, muttering, "Et tu, Brute?"

"Don't quote Shakespeare at me. I was only trying to get you out of your slump," Kunzite waved him off. "Why don't you go ahead and tell us what happened."

Zoisite looked back at Jadeite, who had rolled back after recovering himself, apprehensively. Jadeite shook his head with a smile, "I'm not here to tease this time, honest."

Zoisite sighed, leaning back against the bed, his head lying next to Jadeite's as he stared at the ceiling, "It's not nearly as juicy as you guys would hope. Nothing _really_ happened. I mean, I kissed her. And she was okay with it. I guess I just got… carried away or something. One second she seemed fine and then she jumped up half in tears. It wasn't like it was _bad _or anything."

"Carried away how?" Kunzite prompted.

"Oh, nothing like that. It was just… not chaste. My hands didn't move or anything," Zoisite groaned, pressing his palms to his eyes."

"Maybe that was the problem," Jadeite suggested. Both men turned and glared at him and he pouted in return, "I was serious."

"You _know _her," Zoisite stressed. "It wasn't that."

Kunzite interrupted the bickering before it truly began, "Do we though? We don't _really_ know anything about her."

"Yeah," Zoisite muttered.

"Anyways," Kunzite continued, "I doubt there was any real harm done. To your relationship with her and the rest of ours. Give her time, talk to her, figure out what she's thinking."

"Thanks, Kunzite," Zoisite replied, offering a half smile of gratitude. He turned to look at Jadeite, "You, too."

"Just here for moral support," the other blonde responded, wrapping his arm around Zoisite's neck in a quick hug before he jumped up. "Anyways, I should get ready for my date."

With a wink, Jadeite was out the door. Kunzite clapped Zoisite on the shoulder and then pushed off the floor. He turned before he walked out the door, "If you need anything else."

-x-

Ami lay in bed fairly later than she normally would. Her classes didn't start until the afternoon on Tuesday's but she was already up and ready early, usually studying the morning away. She had the luxury of not having to work as long as she lived with her mother. She spent the majority of her free time in assistant lab positions or volunteering at the hospital. Tuesday mornings, however, were her own study mornings.

Zoisite had called on Sunday evening, but she hadn't even been able to bring herself to answer the phone. The last few days, she'd felt a jumbled mess, unable to concentrate even on her simplest course work. She kept thinking back to the kiss she shared with Zoisite the other day and, even worse, all they shared in the Silver Millennium. Everything about both the situations felt wrong to her.

She knew she shouldn't have even been there in the first place, but to let her past feelings get the best of her was a mistake she couldn't believe she'd made.

_Past feelings_.

She'd mulled the words over and over the past few days. She couldn't make sense of if they were remaining feelings or new feelings or if she was just assuming what she should have been feeling. She had never had so much trouble knowing her own thoughts before. She was sure she didn't like it.


	12. Logical

Zoisite lazily rearranged the flowers in the vase. He hadn't been that into his work since his return. He hadn't planned on returning as soon as he had, but when he hadn't heard from Ami in over a week, he decided he needed to get his mind off of it. And now, he regretted it. Work was certainly not the way to do it.

_'I should have taken up Jadeite's club offer,'_ Zoisite thought bitterly.

After he'd called twice, several days apart, and texted several times over the course of the week, he'd given up. He hadn't planned on making such a forward move on Ami. And, he especially didn't imagine her to react so hard to it. Mercury had been shy in the past, but this was an entirely new level. Zoisite felt overwhelmed with guilt.

He couldn't entirely blame her. He had been evil and she'd admitted that she hadn't formed any real trust in him yet. He probably would have run as well if their positions had been switched. Badly judgment, bad execution.

He finished the vase, looked it over once more, and set it beside the others he'd finished. Well, at least he'd finished the work for the wedding he was assigned. Sakura would be leaving to take them to the venue soon and he'd be left alone with the shop.

"Oh good," Sakura popped up as soon as he'd finished the thought. "You're done. I'm going to get going. Your cute friend is here. I think we might as well close up for the day. It's late enough and we're slow. Go on."

"Yes, ma'am," Zoisite responded, heading to the front. She responded to all his brothers as cute friend, so he hadn't the slightest clue which would have been there. Not that it would have surprised him; they'd all been worried, even Nephrite.

Zoisite stopped short as he rounded into view of the door. Sakura needed to come up with more descriptions rather than just "cute friend." It turned out to be Ami standing there and one his brothers.

He moved cautiously, as though she'd run if he made the slightest sound. As he got close, she finally offered him a small smile and spoke first, "I'm not here long… I just want to talk."

"Okay," he shrugged and went back to the counter to grab his things. He shouted back to Sakura that he was leaving and walked back towards the door, "Sakura is closing up anyways. Let's go to the park down the road again."

They walked in silence again to the park. This time, however, instead of slipping off into a private corner, Ami lead them down one of the many paths. Zoisite didn't question and couldn't completely blame her either. It would seem much too soon to put themselves back into any sort of private situation.

"I've thought a lot," she finally told him, and he didn't take that as a shock at all. She always thought a lot. "That… The other day… It can't happen again. If it's going to be like that or if we feel like we can't fight that then I think maybe we should just avoid each other. We probably should have from the beginning, but it's too late for that. We've already made that mistake, though, so no use in dwelling on it. I guess I just came to say goodbye again."

He'd let her talk, walking beside with his eyes down. He couldn't be shocked by any of the words she was saying. They entire thing was so logically thought out that it always infuriated him. Of course she would have though and come up with this- something that seems so obvious and flawless.

She stopped as she spoke the last part and turned to look at him, something timidity but confidence showing in her eyes about her decision. She was sure she was doing the right thing here. And, if she was anything like Mercury had been, it would take hell freezing over to convince her otherwise.

Regardless, he shook his, "I don't know. We both felt it, I know. Not just the kiss. I know you can feel us drawn to each other. We have been again and again! That's got to mean something."

"Maybe it could, but I don't believe it does," she responded, calmly. "It just doesn't make sense that way. The more I've thought about it, the less logical that we could really _be_ anything seems."

"_Logical_," he spit the word with a laugh. "That's always like you…"

"Like _me_!" she shouted, interrupting him and shocking him to silence. He had never heard her raise her voice before. "What do you know about _me_, Zoisite? Not Sailor Mercury or Princess Mercury but Ami. I don't even know anything about! Everything I know is from a life I barely remember or one that you're trying to forget!"

Her face had long gone stone, the look in her eyes cold, "Tell me one thing you know about me."

Zoisite froze. He had no real answer to that. He knew that there were things about her, about _Ami_, that he could identify. He'd gotten to know _her_ in the last few months but, for some reason, he couldn't think of a single thing. He was having trouble deciding what he knew from the time spent with her and what he was simply remember Mercury to have been like.

She gave him at least a solid minute to respond. When he didn't, her entire body sagged as she shook her head, "See what I mean? We can't keep it sorted out and I'm not going to go into something based off of that. I'm not even sure we could get to know each other without thinking about what we were. I'm sorry, Zoisite."

"Yeah," Zoisite finally spoke, looking at the ground instead of at her. "Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I guess… I guess maybe you're right."

He didn't give any more chance to the conversation as he turned and started away from her. She called his name once, as though to say one last thing, but he simply threw his hand in the air and waved without turning around. She'd had her chance to think it over and now he needed his.

* * *

Minako stretched, enjoying the sunshine of the day. She and Makoto had been out to eat. The other girls were busy, as they normally were these days. So, the two of them were enjoying a sunny day off. They decided on their way back from the restaurant to take a detour through a small park.

"Aye," Minako said suddenly, something catching her eye. "Isn't that Ami. Am…!"

She trailed off where she'd started to yell as her eyes caught sight of Ami's short haired companion.

"Ah, Makoto, does that look like your flower guy?"


	13. Found

"Huh?" Ami reacted, opening the door to see all four of her closest friends outside her door. She stepped back automatically, opening the door wider so that they could all enter, "I didn't know we were meeting today."

"Well, we weren't… It's impromptu," Minako answered slowly as she led the group through the door and into the living room, taking a seat on the couch as though she owned the place. The others followed suit, with an alarming array of emotions across the group.

Minako looked serious, her eyes ahead and her face set, as though she were about to break the worst news. Makoto looked worried, as though she knew she was walking on eggshells. Rei looked almost angry, her lips turned down and Ami could almost see the judgement in her eyes. Usagi looked guilty.

Ami shifted in her spot, not moving towards a seat. Her mind flashed from one scenario to another. Someone had died. There was a new enemy. Finally, her mind landed on the last, most terrifying, and most likely, thought. They knew she had been seeing Zoisite over the last few weeks.

Minako voiced her fear without any sort of prelude, "We saw you at the park yesterday."

Ami's eyes widened, her eyes darting around to each of their faces, making sense of their faces. Minako the leader. Makoto the comforter. Usagi the heart. Rei… She winced as she looked at Rei. Rei was so angry. Ami was sure that all of them felt betrayed but Rei looked it the worst. They'd been the head on the shoulders for the other. This from Minako or Makoto, she was would surprise Ami. But, for it to be Ami must have felt like the ultimate betrayal.

Ami recovered herself, meeting Minako's eyes. She knew the damage was done. She'd already looked guilty, but she could try her best to stomp that down. She wasn't ready to admit her guilt. Or to admit Zoisite's presence.

"I was there," she answered calmly, standing her ground. She couldn't bear to sit, though she knew she'd look less defensive that way.

"With?" Minako prompted.

"A friend," she said steadily. "From school. We went to talk about a project we are working on for one of our classes. He's quite smart."

"Don't lie to us, Ami!" Rei finally burst out. "You of all people, lying to your friends like this over… over a man. Over _that_ man!"

Ami recoiled for a fraction of a second. She had never fought with them and for it to be over something this big. Something that could be seen as this big of a betrayal. Something this important to her…

"You don't know anything," her facial features suddenly tightened.

"This affects us all, Ami," Minako explained calmly, trying to bring the situation back out of hostile territory.

"_How_?" She stressed the word. They knew nothing. How could the make these kinds of decisions? "No one was in danger. They've been back for months now. Over 8 months! If he hadn't approached me, if we hadn't been drawn together, we would have never even known. It's not like they've tried to hurt us."

"That we know of," Rei argued, her arms crossing in front of her chest. "How can we trust them? How can _you_ trust a think he says, after everything."

"Because, I spoke to him. I know him. I gave him a chance. You guys never would have if you'd known," Ami knew that wasn't entirely true. Rei may have been against it originally, but they all would have given it a chance.

"Could you really not trust us?" Usagi's small voice broke in, tearing at Ami's heart. Usagi would have been the first to agree to trust the Shitennou. Ami had known that from the beginning. Usagi always had the largest heart.

Ami looked back towards the floor, she was out of explanations. There was absolutely no argument for what Usagi was asking. She knew she should have trusted them from the beginning. She knew why, though, that she'd kept her mouth closed. She shook her head, "They trusted me. _He_ trusted me. I can't explain it, any of it. But, I trust him. And, he trusted me. I just couldn't break that. I don't regret it. Anything."

Her mind flashed back to his apartment and she shook her head violently, "Not a thing."

"I wish you could of told us," Makoto finally spoke, standing and moving over to her friend. "We trust you. Maybe not him, but you, definitely."

Ami nodded; she'd know all along. But, she had no answer. She had never felt so lost or clueless in her life, in any of her lives. She had always known the answers, what to do. She almost hated him for this.

"I think we should see them," Minako said, leaving no room for argument. "When you're ready."

* * *

"Are you ever going to move?" Kunzite asked as he entered the living room to find Zoisite, once again, sprawled over the couch. Jadeite had made due with the floor, bored of fighting to make Zoisite move and Nephrite was sat in the arm chair opposite of Kunzite's usually seat.

"I went to work today," Zoisite answered lamely. He had. He'd gone to work the last 3 days just as he should have been. However, he instantly sprawled over the couch when he got home. He just hadn't been in the mood to do much else besides watch TV and their only TV was in the living room.

"You can't mope forever just because your girlfriend broke up with you," Nephrite told him, no edge in his voice. He'd been less moody since seeing Zoisite's mood fall so much over Ami. "Look at Jadeite. He gets dumped at least 3 times a week and he handles it fine."

"He also dumps at least 4 people a week," Zoisite mumbled in response.

"Hey!" Jadeite half-heartedly argued. "I don't have a date _every_ night of the week."

Zoisite allowed a laugh and Jadeite smiled, reaching up and ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry about her, right? She's always been one to think things through too logically and you know she's right so it's inevitable that it'd happen like that," he told her, completely sincere.

Zoisite didn't respond. His mind had gone back to the question had asked him when he'd made a similar claim to her. He still couldn't figure out why he couldn't he couldn't answer her question then. Sitting here now, he could tell her every difference between Ami and Mercury.

He never had to respond, as a knock came from the door. Nephrite jumped up to get it, stating that he had to leave for work soon anyways. The door opened and then silence for about a fraction of a second when Nephrite yelled, "DAMMIT ZOISITE WHAT DID I SAY?"

Zoisite was on his feet and running towards the entryway faster than either of the other two, even though Kunzite had already been standing. He skid to a stop at the sight of the five girls standing in their doorway, Ami in the back with her face down.


	14. Leaving

No one spoke. Zoisite wasn't even sure if anyone was breathing at this point. It had taken a solid three minutes for them to move from the doorway, only after Minako had assured everyone that they were only there to talk. However, as they moved into the living area, no one dared to sit or take their eyes off the opposite group.

Kunzite stood in front of his three friends, his eyes glued to the blonde haired woman who stood in front of her respected group. Their eyes didn't leave one another. Zoisite's eyes glided over each of the others. The only threat he perceived came from the Martian, Rei she was called. He eyes slid from one to the other, murderous intent obvious. They stayed the longest on Jadeite.

For his part, Jadeite kept his eyes straight ahead but avoided the worst of the looks with ease. Nephrite stood, arms crossed and a look of contempt matching Rei's spread across his face. Ami refused to look up, the guilt clearly written across her face.

Kunzite finally broke the silence, "Does he know?"

Confusion passed over the faces of four of the five guests.

"He? Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, her eyes wide. "Why?"

"No," Ami answered, not looking up from the floor. "They haven't talked to him yet. I… I convinced them to come here first."

"Why?" Nephrite bit at her and Rei moved instinctively closer to Ami, her sharp glare landing on Nephrite. Nephrite ignored it, "We _trusted_ you. _Zoisite_ trusted you."

Ami winced. Nephrite knew exactly what game he was playing. She didn't, however, deny that they'd found out through him. Not immediately anyways. Nephrite wasn't finished.

"Were you that angry? Was what he did… _you_ did that bad?"

"Nephrite," Zoisite started, but didn't have a chance to continue.

"What? She can't control her feelings so she runs off scared and decides to trash the whole thing. I told you, Zoisite. She couldn't be trusted."

"She didn't…" Makoto stepped up, her anger flaring in defense of her friend.

Ami's small hand hit her shoulder, "I did. It's like I told him. It was getting too hard to keep this life and that one separated. I realized that in this life I don't owe loyalty to anyone but my team. I realized that if Zoisite hadn't approached me first, I would have found him and immediately told the others. It was inevitable that we meet. I allowed myself to be sweet talked out of my duties. I ultimately realized that those weren't my own feelings. Honestly, he probably won you guys some time and a less violent introduction."

Zoisite stared at her for a long while, his heart slowly sinking. Her words had been equal parts protecting him and slicing through his feelings. She had said it in a way to make the fault less his. She'd have found him if he hadn't approached her. He may have made everything better by going about it this way. However, she had no loyalty, no feelings, and no care for him.

Zoisite moved his eyes to Kunzite, who had narrowed his own and was looking over the expressions of each of the girls. Having been so invested in Ami, Zoisite had missed the reactions of the other girls to her story. Kunzite, however, had seen something that struck his interested.

His eyes landed on Ami last, sizing her up for a second, "Is that so?"

His was easy and non-threatening and Ami raised her eyes to meet his, her look stern and sure as she nodded sharply.

Kunzite breathed deeply, "All we ask is that the Prince doesn't find out."

"I can't promise that," Usagi answered immediately.

"A month then," Nephrite stepped in, glancing towards Kunzite who nodded.

"A month," Kunzite repeated, "Give us one month. At least to bring him here. We aren't ready."

Usagi bit her lip then nodded, "A month before I bring him."

"What are your plans here?" Minako finally asked.

"To live," Kunzite told her, meeting her eyes once again.

-x-

They'd talked, bargained and explained for nearly two hours before the girls had finally left, leaving each man feeling drained. They each sat for the first time since the girl's entered the room, choosing whichever seat was closest.

"What now?" Jadeite sighed, speaking for the first time.

"America?" Nephrite suggested.

-x-

Ami jumped as the knock sounded from her door. She knew it was none of the girls. She thought it would be Zoisite, finally ready to face her after all that she'd said to him. However, when she opened the door her eyes met gray-blue instead of green.

"Kunzite!" she exclaimed. "How did you find me?"

"Hoping for someone else?" he asked gently, moving into the apartment as she left a small, unsure space. "It wasn't too hard. He surely could have if he'd tried."

Ami's face fell. She hadn't expected him to try. She'd picked her words carefully to cause the maximum amount of pain, to deter him from contacting her again.

"He thought about it," Kunzite revealed, standing in the center of the room as though he'd owned the place. Ami vaguely remember Kunzite always having that air about him. "However, your words last week seemed to have done the trick. That's what you were aiming for with that lie, wasn't it?"

Ami's eyes widened, "What lie?"

"You didn't tell them. Stop playing games. Maybe I don't know _Ami_ but I know you're enough like Mercury that you would never go back on your word, especially to Zoisite. And, you'd never pick such painful sentences without a plan."

Ami deflated, "Did you tell them?"

"No, but I do what to know why," Kunzite stated. It sounded like he was almost asking but Ami knew it was more of a demand.

"I didn't want you guys to blame him anymore than you did, especially Nephrite. And, I didn't want him… It was better if… We need to stay away from one another and I couldn't think of another way for him."

"And for you?"

"It works for that as well. I couldn't face him if I tried."

"I never thought you were one to run from your problems," Kunzite told her, uncrossing his arms and starting towards the door. He'd gotten what he wanted. Only one last thing, "Then again, I didn't think we were the types to run from our problems either."

"Run…?" Ami started to question, but he ignored her and exited the apartment. She stared at the closed door for a few more seconds longer than she should have, the truth hitting her suddenly.

She grabbed her phone as she ran from the apartment, "Usagi, get Mamoru and the others. They're leaving. Meet me at their apartment."

-x-

They had left. Ami knocked on their door until a neighbor finally came out and told her that they and their friends across the hall had movers taking their stuff earlier that day. Usagi had contacted her father who told them that the writer for the business section, whose name had been Khalid they learned, had suddenly left earlier that week.

They sat the next day, after Ami had fruitlessly visited the flower shop only to be told by a teary eyed Sakura that Zachary had suddenly up and left with no explanation, in Rei's shrine. They hadn't discussed it the night before, instead opting to return home and regroup.

"You should have told me sooner, I could have stopped them," Mamoru sighed, shaking his head. "I had a right to know sooner."

Usagi hung her head, "They seemed so desperate."

"They didn't want to see you," Ami said flatly. "They were ashamed."

"They didn't need to…" he started to argue but Ami shook her head.

"That's why."

"I'm not going to miss them," Rei crossed her arms, turning her nose into the air. "I'm _glad_ they're gone for the most part. Though, it'd be easier to know what they were up to if we knew _where_ they were."

"Did they say anything to you that would suggest where?" Minako asked, not making a personal opinion on the matter.

Ami shrugged, "They liked American food. From the way Zoisite talked, Nephrite liked his home country more than the rest of them, except maybe Zoisite. But, Zoisite had nothing to be offered from Australia."

"America's a big place," Makoto sighed with a shake of her head. "We'd never find them, even if that weren't only a guess."

* * *

_Sorry about the stupid long wait! Won't be as long for the next one. Not the direction I originally planned but the direction I like._


	15. Selfish

Zoisite hadn't done much for that last six months. They'd been back over a year now and Zoisite felt absolutely miserable. If this is what being back included, he wouldn't particularly mind still being dead.

America wasn't terrible itself; he fairly liked living in Los Angeles. Jadeite and Nephrite were probably the happiest. Jadeite was doing large shoots finally and gaining more attention than any of them thought possible. They were no longer really hiding so there was no reason he couldn't. Nephrite had finally gotten a position at a museum actually working with the public and the artifacts. Zoisite was back at a flower company though this one was large scale and made Sakura's place seem like nothing. Kunzite had gotten in with one of the local newspapers, once again writing for the business section.

Everything should be fine. They were living their life even more peacefully than they had back in Japan. They should have felt complete finally. Zoisite's hair had even grown fairly long again already. He, however, found little comfort in even that. He didn't even much care for his job anymore; Nephrite told him that's what happened when you sold out to big business.

Zoisite was off earliest today and had no plans to move for the evening. He laid himself out across the couch and started flipping through the channels. Kunzite should be back soon. They probably wouldn't see Jadeite that night. They rarely did anymore; his dating had somehow double since they moved from Japan. And, while they still lived in the same building, Nephrite and Jadeite lived several floors below Zoisite and Kunzite.

When the door opened and shut, he assumed it was Kunzite and didn't even bother looking away from the TV until the towering figure was standing over him. He was at first shocked to see Nephrite standing there.

"You're off early," he said without really looking at the man. "Kunzite's not home yet."

He and Nephrite had barely talked in the last half year. They'd never been the closest of the group but the gap had certainly widened with Zoisite's betrayal of the group's promise and the subsequent uprooting of their lives.

"I wasn't looking for Kunzite," Nephrite responded, taking a seat in a nearby chair. "I thought we could go out tonight."

Zoisite finally moved his eyes from the TV to his once-close friend. He felt that the man looking at him may as well be a stranger at this point. He slid his eyes back to the TV and shook his head, "No thanks. I don't really feel like going anywhere."

"Damn it, Zoisite," Nephrite's tone took an icy turn. "You have to stop wallowing in all this damn pity. We're all getting sick of it."

Zoisite rolled his eyes, not answering.

"Really, do you think you're the only one who was _hurt_ in all of this bullshit?" Nephrite's voice was even and Zoisite couldn't help but look back at him. He was almost as scary as an angry Kunzite. Zoisite could handle Nephrite's usual forms of anger; yelling, towering, general shows of masculinity. This, however, terrified him; the barely contained rage he could see bubbling under the surface.

"We all lost somebody, you know?" Nephrite continued, his eyes bearing into Zoisite's. "What do you think I thought seeing her standing there before me, the contempt on her face? Do you not think I ever thought about her? Wanted to see her, talk to her, have whatever you had with _Ami_."

Zoisite stared at him, suddenly unsure of what to stay. He'd been prepared for another fight, like so many they'd had over the past 9 months, since the very first time he'd seen Ami entering that gods forsaken coffee shop. He was not prepared for this, however. Nephrite wasn't just angry; he was truly hurt.

"Of course not," Nephrite bit, rising from his seat. "You never stopped to think of anyone but yourself. You thought you could have your senshi, damned the rest of us. Look how it turned out for _all_ of us."

He moved from the apartment quickly, each step betraying his anger, "Get your head out of your ass, Zoisite."

With that, the door slammed loudly shut. Zoisite kept his eyes on the door until it opened again probably ten minutes later and Kunzite entered. He stopped as he saw Zoisite staring more through him than at him. He'd long grown used to Zoisite's mood but this was different.

He moved slowly into the room, taking a seat and removing his shoes before finally addressing his youngest friend, "Everything okay?"

Zoisite's eyes never moved from the door, "How did you feel that day?"

Kunzite sighed, sinking back into his seat.

-x-

Ami frowned into the sunlight, moving her sunglasses over her eyes. It was almost mid-July and she was preparing to spend the entirety of her summer break at the hospital, having taken up extra volunteer shifts. She was just leaving, finally having finalized the schedule she'd be using for her time away from university.

"Ami!" the voice caught her attention, the blonde rushing towards her side with a large smile on her face. "Ready for lunch?"

Ami smiled, "Of course, are the others already waiting for us?"

"Mhmm," Minako hummed, looping her arm through Ami's. "Well, Usagi wasn't there when I talked to Rei, so she's probably running late."

Ami laughed, shaking her head. As much as her Princess had matured over the last few years, she was sure some things would never change. She walked arm in arm with Minako the short distance from the hospital to the diner they'd agreed to meet, excited to see her friend's for the first time in over a week.

When they entered the diner, Rei and Makoto waved them over, though no Usagi was to be seen still.

"She has got to mature eventually. It isn't long until she becomes Queen," Rei complained with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm sure she has a good reason. She's rarely late these days," Minako responded. "Plus, Luna and Artemis are both with her and they wouldn't just _let_ her be late."

Not five seconds later, the doors to the diner slid open and Usagi quickly entered with Luna and Artemis at her heels. She didn't even spare a greeting as she slapped something down on the table, "We found them! Or, at least, one of them. But, they're surely still together."

"Usagi ,what are…" Rei trailed off as she glanced down at the open magazine on the table, Jadeite's boyish face smiling back at her. "No."

Usagi shrank back at Rei's flat look. Ami had looked for them a few times over the last few months, probably putting in the most effort besides Mamoru. The guilt had consumed. Though she was finally back to normal, she thought about him constantly. Rei, however, had refused to have anything to do with it at all. _Let them be gone,_ she sneered that night and walked away without a second thought.

"Rei, we should…" Ami started, her heart beating at the idea of find them, seeing him again. However, she was cut off as the glare was focused on her.

"We should what? Track them down? They left because they wanted to leave. They were cowards, rather than face us. I would be okay if they hadn't returned at all. But, they did and they didn't even face us or Mamoru," she crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"I think it would be good if we spoke to them again," Ami stressed, trying to calm down her enraged friend. She wanted to win this battle. She wanted to bring him back. "We barely gave them a chance and us all showing up like that put them in a corner… I…"

"Stop being so selfish," Rei spat. "You may have pushed Zoisite away but the rest of didn't get a say at all. There's more than just you in this. We were all hurt. Why should we go chasing down something you're the only one who gets any gain from?"

"Mamo-chan wants to, as well," Usagi squeaked out. "We already looked him up, Jadeite that is. We could probably…"

"I'm not going," Rei interrupted again, standing and tossing her hair over her shoulder and walking out of the restaurant.

Ami looked down at the picture, the playful smile on Jadeite's face vastly different from the shit-eating grin she'd seen on him the few times they'd met. His name was printed in curling English letters across the bottom of the picture, _Jacob Williams._

"Where?" Ami found herself asking, her mind flashing to the look on Zoisite's face the night she'd said those harsh words, pushed him away and made her feelings clear.

"Mamo-chan found the company he models for. It's located in Los Angeles. I guess you were right about America," Usagi answered slowly, still reeling from the rage of her friend.

"We can all go. Talk to them again," Minako said slowly, weighing the consequences of that kind of action. She hadn't spoken a lot on the day or the subject. None of them truly had, but she'd probably been the most careful to not show her feelings from seeing them.

"Maybe," Ami said slowly, her eyes still bearing into the frozen image of Jadiete, "Maybe I can go."

She was being selfish again. She didn't have to be told that and the only one who'd actually say it had already left. When she looked up, she saw the uncertainty in her friend's eyes. It wasn't just her well-being. She understood that they all had some kind of stake in the matter.

However, she needed this.

"Okay…" Minako breathed slowly, looking towards Usagi who nodded and then Makoto who seemed more reluctant to agree.


	16. Confusion

Ami twisted her hands nervously, an action that was not normal for her. This, however, also wasn't normal for her. The large waiting room seemed too pristine even for her taste as each echoing footstep demanded her attention. Though, none belonged to the man she was waiting to appear.

Finally, after at least fifteen minutes of nervous fiddling, her eyes met his. She almost jumped from her seat, bowing deeply, "Ku… Khaled. I'm sorry for appearing without notice."

"Ami," he bowed in returned. "I'm sorry you had to wait. I had a few things to finish up for the day. Shall we?"

He motioned towards the door and she started out, unsure of where to go. She had barely been able to find him building in the strange city. She thought of finding Jadeite at first, but the thought of facing him first seemed daunting. So, instead, she committed the few days before her flight to finding Kunzite instead, in whose company she somehow found herself most relaxed. It had been a relatively easy feat, if only because he hadn't changed professions.

Seeing the confusion on her face, he took the lead and crossed the street. He took a seat outside a small coffee shop and motioned for her to sit opposite of him. She sat slowly, suddenly realizing for the first time that he obviously wouldn't lead her directly where she wanted to go. She couldn't blame him.

"Khaled," she said the bame slowly, breaking the short silence and trying to postpone the inevitable conversation. The one she was there for in the first place. "Why did you keep your name?"

"We all did. Except Zoisite. He has… less than fond memories associated with his original human name," he stopped as her eyes shot to his, an allusive smile crossing his face. "But, that isn't my story to tell."

She glanced at the table, falling silent. He'd already read her. He knew why she was here, for whom she was here. Though, she didn't doubt, that wouldn't stop him from pursuing the conversation and making her admit her every thought.

"So," he finally spoke after a long but somehow comfortable silence. He waited until their coffees were in place, taking a measured drink of his and asking the question she was awaiting, "What brings you here now?"

She watched her coffee, suddenly unable to meet his gaze, "It's for everyone. Not just me."

"I never said otherwise," he responded and she looked up at him, though his face was a mask as he waited for her to continue.

"We all tried to find you. Usagi eventually did. Jadeite was in one of her magazines," Ami explained slowly. "Mamoru wants to see you. He was… upset that we didn't tell him soon enough."

Kunzite shifted, his discomfort at the idea of his Prince searching, upset, showing for the briefest second. Then, he was still again and Ami was back to only guessing his thoughts as he spoke, "And why is it only you here?"

She pursed her lips together, the guilt easing its way on to her face. She let out a sigh, "Because, I caused this. I needed to be the one to see you, talk to you first. _Him_ first."

Kunzite leaned back in his seat, "You said a lot of things that night."

Her eyes lowered, ashamed, "I understand if he won't want to talk to…"

"He will," Kunzite interrupted. "You can understand, however, if we don't."

Her eyes shot back to his face, seeing the scorn hidden behind his eyes for the first time. _He_ was angry at her. She had hurt his friend, his brother. She had done it on purpose. And, Kunzite, the cold and stoic Kunzite, _was angry at her_.

She was momentarily frightened. Nephrite had shown his disdain for her from the beginning, the very words he spoke to her scathing and rude. Kunzite, however angry he was at her, spoke to her calmly, logically, much like she would to anyone else. She did not appreciate being on the receiving end of it.

"I was scared. I understand he was, as well but… He just," she frowned. "He just kept talking like he knew me. He doesn't know me. He knew Mercury and I'm only kind of Mercury."

"Did you ever really give him a chance to show that he knew the difference?" Kunzite was still calm, his arms crossed, no longer sipping on his coffee.

"Of course! I told him. I asked him and he…" she was immediately defensive but deflated quickly, remembering their rushed conversation. She'd barely given him a chance to respond then, much less come back later to say anything. The next time she'd seen him, she'd put the nail in the coffin.

"Hmm. Well, I'm not his father," Kunzite stated, standing and grabbing his cup from the table. "If he wants to talk to you, I won't stop him. If he wants to go back, he's free to do so. I'm not promising the rest of us would. But, he's free to do what he pleases."

Ami stood, following suit, knowing this was all she should ask at the time. Regardless, she still had one last request, "Will you at least visit him?"

Kunzite eyed her, uncertain and unhappy that the questioning had turned to him, "We'll see."

-x-

Zoisite was lounging in his normal place on the couch, windows open, TV on, clad only in a pair of cargo shorts and thoroughly enjoying his afternoon for what felt like the first time in months. Though his basic posture was very similar to as it had been for several months, his conversation with Nephrite had jolted something out him and he lay with a smile across his face and his hair pulled back neatly into a short ponytail.

He couldn't explain exactly what it had been, but it had helped. The next day he woke up feeling better, refreshed, and instantly went down to Nephrite and Jadeite's apartment to apologize. Nephrite had understood, his harsh words and brash tactics had had an effect on his youngest brother. Jadeite understood less so but his enthusiasm was almost palpable.

"Hey, Kunz," he called out as the door opened behind him, beginning to push himself up from his sprawling position. "Jadeite wants to actually hang out with us tonight. He, Nephrite and I are going to go to a bar and try to…"

He trailed off as Kunzite crossed the room quickly and disappeared into his room, the closest door in the small hallway, without saying a word. Zoisite stared in his wake for several seconds. Kunzite had showed the most, albeit subtlest, enthusiasm to Zoisite's mood finally at least attempting to return to normal.

"It didn't seem like that bad of an idea," he hollered after his roommate, shaking his head in confusion. He was about to settle, now sulking, back onto the couch as a small rustling sound from the door drew his attention.

Of all the things he had expected Kunzite to ever bring home, as short a list as it were anyways, this had never even began to cross his mind. He stared into the blue eyes that had beckoned him since his return and then haunted him after his departure. He didn't move, his back twisted uncomfortably to stare at her over the back of the couch.

"Hi," she said shyly, ducking her head away from his unwavering stare.

His mind flashed back to that day in the coffee shop, her confusion, the deer-in-headlights look that crossed her face as he gave her a very similar greeting. He was sure he mirrored that at this moment.

It was a very long moment before he worked out a response, any response, "Ah… Hello."


	17. Differences

They both sat stiff, as much of the couch between them as possible. He'd offered her a seat on the couch several after several uncomfortable seconds of staring and she'd, much to her own surprise and probably his as well, taken it instantly. Now, however, she wasn't sure who regretted it more as they avoided eye contact for several more minutes after she sat down.

"So…" he finally spoke and she glanced over just in time to see him avert his eyes in front of him, avoiding hers. He'd been studying as discretely as he knew how.

He wasn't going to ask; he was only prompting. She was smart enough to realize that. He was stubborn enough not to ask. For a second, she wondered who could be more stubborn. Just as fast, she realized that she'd never stand a chance again him.

"I'm sorry," she finally spoke without a prelude. She'd thought of so many things to say, how she would go about this, how she would explain herself. Suddenly, none of that seemed right. She didn't know how to say anything else. "I am so sorry."

He finally turned to look at her and she caught his eye, unwilling to move her gaze from his and willing him not to turn away again. He didn't. He continued to stare back, sizing her up, sizing up her admission. He didn't say anything either.

"Those things… I was scared, Zoisite," his eyes flashed her excuse and she flushed. She had been right when talking to Kunzite, he'd been scared too.

"I know," she finally sighed out, responding to his nonverbal argument. "I _know_. I'm so sorry."

She just kept repeating those same words over and over again. He didn't interrupt, however. She suddenly remembered him, the past him, being such a good listener. He would listen to anything she'd ramble on about, the academic, the philosophical, and the personal. She suddenly hated it.

But, she continued, "I didn't tell them. I lied when I shouldn't have in an attempt to make you stay away and then with the guilt I didn't think I could face you again, at least not that way. But, then you left. You just left and I felt so… so lost. I was terrified when you were here but then I was devastated when you left. I thought maybe… maybe I made the wrong decision."

He let out a deep breath, "You were devastated… I could barely function, Ami. When we all first got back and we missed you guys, it hurt and it was hard. But, then you were _there_. I had a chance and you _destroyed_ me. It was every fear I'd had come true. Except, if you'd said that before, when I first approached you, I would have been okay. I'd have understood that I deserved it. But, you didn't and I had this moment of hope and then it was gone."

She ducked her head, suddenly feeling like she needed to cry and be swallowed by the Earth. The latter preferably before the former. She wasn't ready to cry in front of him. He, however, made the decision for her when suddenly he was beside her and taking hold of her chin, turning her to face him.

"You laugh more," he said without explanation, holding her gaze to his. He was close, his nose only inches from hers and the heat from his body seemed to warming her quickly. She became much too aware of his bare chest. "You're more open, more understanding, more willing to trust. You're warmer. Ice will always be your element but before, then, it was also in Mercury's very soul. You're still so smart and so motivated. There's more to you now than just your Princess, even though you still care for her so much. That book you were reading that first day, Microbiology and Immunology… That gave it away. You can't be studying things like that and not have a life outside of your role as a senshi."

Her eyes widened, suddenly aware of what else he'd always done. He'd always watched, studied; he'd known her, read her, back then better than anyone else. A few things apparently did stay the same.

And, then, another change he could add to his list. She pushed forward, breaking the soft grip he had on her chin. She pressed her lips against his, her body moving close. He fell back on the couch with his arms around her waist, dragging her with him until she sprawled on top of her. She had control this time; he'd made sure of that.

She wasn't sure she was quite prepared for that at first but then she found a familiar rhythm, much less terrifying this time around. Her hands found either side of his face, brushing against his cheeks and through his hair. She'd be embarrassed later; she'd never been so aggressive in her life. But, for the moment, she was aware of very little outside of his list against her own and his body warm beneath her.

Suddenly, without her ever even having heard a door open, a voice was calling out from close behind the couch.

"Zoisite, are you almost rea… Oh."

Ami looked up immediately into the confused eyes of Jadeite. He looked at them for no more than a second before the increasingly familiar smile broke across his face and his eyes began to shine with glee.

"Nevermind, then."

Ami dropped her head from his gaze, burying her face in Zoisite's warm shoulder and once again willing the Earth to open up and swallow her whole as her face began to burn. Now even more than before. She would rather Nephrite had walked in on the situation.

"What's going on, Jadeite?"

Another voice approached the back of the couch and she immediate regretted her thoughts. There was a sharp inhale of breathe, Nephrite she assumed, and then a soft sigh blew gently across the side of her neck, Zoisite she knew.

"Are you _serious_?"

She slowly lifted her head, first to look at Zoisite who lay with his eyes closed, as though he too were willing the time to stop, and then to the two men staring down the back of the couch. She winced. Jadeite was plenty amused with the situation, as she had expected. Nephrite, however, looked somewhere beyond belligerent.

Ami thanked whatever few gods were still watching over her as Kunzite's door opened and he appeared, nonchalant as ever. He glanced from the two new additions to Ami, still sprawled over Zoisite, and then back again.

"Hey, you two. I thought I heard your voices."

* * *

_Alright hey guys. We're reaching the end here (maybe obviously?) It was a little longer than I had originally planned but I just really started enjoying Ami and Zoisite, since I very rarely write them. And it just kept happening. But only a couple of chapters left. I did want to make a few notes._

_I'm sorry there isn't much of the other senshi/shitennou, outside of some mentions and whatnot. As that's what I normally write and there are **tons** of stories for the others, I really wanted to concentrate on just these two._

_Also, I know there wasn't a lot of mention of background to the senshi. I was mostly relying on canon assumptions as well just hints here and there, as what they were doing was less relevant than the Shitennou. Most of my focus was on the Shitennou return and then Zoisite in particular. I didn't use much Senshi presence at all._

_I'm really glad those of you who have really enjoyed have so much! The reviews are brought me back and ultimately made these last few days so productive! I suffered some serious writer's block and a ton of personal problems the last few months and I was only able to get my head back in the game thinking about of you who were so excited for updates!_

_Glad you've enjoyed and I hope you enjoy the last few chapters! (one or two not sure yet)_


	18. Worth

Zoisite jabbed Jadeite roughly in the ribs for what had to have been the third time in the fifteen minutes since he'd entered the apartment. Zoisite and Ami had slowly, and Ami blushingly, separated and retreated to opposite ends of the couch. At least, Ami had retreated as far from Zoisite as she could get. This time, however, he didn't take it as a slight. She was very clearly only embarrassed.

Jadeite had, naturally, taken that as invitation to take residence between them. He thrice now went to wrap his arm around the woman's shoulders, a lead in to whatever snarky comment was on the tip of his tongue.

Zoisite regretted having allowed that type of situation to present itself.

"I'm just being friendly," Jadeite defended himself, smiling from Zoisite to Ami.

"You're not the only one," Nephrite seethed, glaring daggers into Ami. He hadn't taken any anger out on Zoisite yet, much to the younger man's surprise.

"On the contrary, you're the only one showing her any hostility," Kunzite interrupted. He'd proceeded into the front room and taken a seat, as though finding Ami atop Zoisite were no more surprising than finding Jadeite in the hall with yet another of his dates.

"After what she did, after what she caused, I shouldn't be," he crossed his arms and Zoisite realized why Nephrite hadn't laid into him yet. He was only angry at Ami for causing him pain over the last several months. He'd moved past the fact that she was a senshi.

"That's none of our business," Kunzite reminded him. "It's Zoisite's."

"None of our business…" Nephrite's voice boomed and Zoisite saw Ami flinch. Jadeite reached out and patted her leg gently. Zoisite didn't feel the need to jab him that time. "She can treat him like a toy and we have to deal with his shit, _the aftermath_, for six months and it's none of our business?"

"You can blame me all you want. I didn't come here for _your_ forgiveness," the strength in her voice surprised Zoisite and he leaned forward to look around Jadeite. "You don't know what you're talking about. You sound foolish. It's between us."

Nephrite's eyes flared and he approached her quickly. Zoisite rose, ready to step in between but froze as she stood as well, calmly and without a trace of fear on her face. She stood, her eyes meeting his and seeming much taller than she was. She didn't even reach Nephrite's chin, but it didn't seem to matter to her at the moment. Her demeanor was calm and her eyes a mask, reminding Zoisite very much of the way Kunzite would handle the situation.

_Of course, she's Mercury,_ he reminded himself, realizing that in all the differences he'd pointed out that there were some very glaring similarities. She knew how to take care of herself. She wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. She wouldn't back down from a fight.

"Is that all you want here?" Nephrite asked, as though he was prepared for more of an answer. He wasn't backing down but his presence, somehow, became less menacing. He hadn't expected her to take him on so heatedly.

"No," she answered coolly and then glanced towards Kunzite who nodded. All three onlookers in the room followed the exchange, ultimately returning their eyes to Ami. "I volunteered for him as much as myself. They found you before I did."

Nephrite was the first to grasp the meaning of her words, his entire body swiveling towards Kunzite, "Absolutely not."

"I've made no decision yet. We're all a part of this; it'll require discussion," Kunzite told him calmly. "However, if… individuals," he gave a pointed look towards Zoisite here, "feel like returning, it can be arranged."

"You want to separate?" Jadeite asked, as though the idea were more frightening to him than facing the Prince and Mars at the same time.

Zoisite couldn't blame him. He found himself growing uncomfortable at the thought. Leave the others? For Ami, even? He was sure he _could_ do. He was almost more confident that he would do it, if made to choose. But, he also knew wouldn't _like _it.

"_If_," Kunzite stressed, "we can't come to a unanimous decision. "ome of us have fell in better here than others and uprooting again, especially already, would be less than ideal."

"Damn right," Nephrite more grunted than anything. "I happen to enjoy being home."

And, there it was. Home. Zoisite wasn't the only one who shifted in his position at the word. Jadeite had no better memories of what a home was than he did. So, Nephrite had found his home, or returned to it, here. Here, he could study and share what he loved- the culture he was raised in. Zoisite vaguely wondered how he would feel returning to Germany. Not this way, he was sure.

"Mamoru would really appreciate you seeing him," Ami's voice had fallen again. This was a request, a plea for her friend. "He didn't want to corner you by coming here and he couldn't get away from his summer work-study even if he'd tried. He and Usagi have really become such great people. It won't be long until…"

Zoisite looked at her as she pursed her lips together, as though unsure if she should continue the thought. He thought about urging her; it was obviously something of importance if she was so unsure about sharing it.

"Well, he'd tell you," she finished, as though it were a way to convince them to return. Dangle a little information here and promise answers from Mamoru.

"We'll talk," Kunzite told her, standing from his chair. "Why don't you stay in Zoisite's room and we we'll talk it over and get you when…"

Zoisite wasn't used to his leader trailing off, especially in the middle of relaying a plan, any plan. However, one look at Ami, steadily darkening under the gaze of the four men, told him why. A smile broke across his face.

"I have a room!" she squeaked, clearly embarrassed by the suggestion.

"Well," Kunzite said slowly, "you can wait there for now at least."

-x-

Ami wasn't sure she could have been more nervous than she'd already been over the last several hours as she was the moment Kunzite had suggested she stay in Zoisite's room. At first, she stood awkwardly in the center of the room. Then, she sat against the bed, being sure not to touch anything. After two hours, however, she'd begun to grow drowsy.

She could probably have asked to go back to her hotel room, but she was sure they'd be done soon. Kunzite seemed to want to talk to her soon after their decision or possibly at some point during the discussion. So, instead, she crawled on to the bed, dedicated to making herself comfortable for the remainder of their talk.

She hadn't planned on falling asleep. She'd deliberately lain on top of covers, without a pillow, and stretching the wrong direction across the bed. However, at some point, she had done exactly that.

She was jerked awake by someone gently pulling the blankets out from under her. When she opened her eyes, Zoisite's green one's smiled down at her. She sat up quickly, trying to take in her surroundings.

"What time is it?"

"Only just after ten," he answered, sitting on the edge of the bed close to her. After ten? They'd talked for over 4 hours.

"It's only two Tokyo time. I don't know how I fell asleep so easily!" her face flooded for what felt like the hundredth time that day. These boys would be the death of her. Every one of them.

He chuckled, "You probably didn't sleep on the plane. You got in today, right?"

She flushed darker, "How would you know that?"

"I know you. You'd have come straight to us. Always on a mission," he winked and she suddenly felt comfortable again. "You might as well stay. It's already late and LA is a big city."

"No kidding," she murmured.

"If you don't have any clothes, you can borrow some. I'll sleep on the couch," he told her reassuringly.

"Oh, I never got to check in. My backpack is in the other room, by the door."

He stood up and walked from the room. She took the time to try to make herself more presentable. If her normal morning look was any indication, she needed it.

"This? All your clothes are in this?" he came holding the average size backpack.

"My laptop takes up most of the room," she defended, feeling somewhat insulted. "Normally I would have used a smaller bag."

"A smaller…" he glanced from her to the backpack. "Ever efficient."

She moved from the bed, taking the bag and moving towards the bathroom, not responding to the statement for what it was- a jab. Instead, she gave him a small smile, "Mind if I shower?"

"All yours. Towels are on the right," he waved, flopping onto his bed where she had previously laid.

She thoroughly enjoyed the much needed time to relax. She hadn't in nearly 24 hours, when she'd first shown up at the airport in Tokyo. She suddenly understood why she'd fallen asleep so easily. She was glad Zoisite had offered, again, to let her stay. She wasn't sure she was up for a trip across the city and she definitely appreciated the shower.

When she returned to the room, she thought Zoisite had fallen asleep at first. He was still reclined on the bed, arms behind his head and his eyes closed. As she approached, however, he popped one eye open and smiled, "Better?"

"Much. Now I just need to sleep."

He moved from the bed and pulled back the blankets, "I bet. If you need anything I'll be…"

"Zoisite," she stopped him, having found her resolve while in the shower, "you can just stay in here. I'm not going to kick you out. I'd offer to take the couch but, I know you too well to even try that one. It's not like you bite or anything."

She was rambling and stopped as he smirked, thinking he was making fun of that. However, she immediately recognized the smirk and something else flashed in her mind, making her blush much harder than the rambling would have.

"Don't make me regret offering," she mumbled, staring at the blankets on the bed as though they were more interesting than anything else in the room.

"Okay," he chuckled. "I'll be back then."

He escaped to the bathroom as she slid into the bed, wondering if her decision had been at all as rational as she'd thought. As he returned and slid into the bed a respectful distance from her, she began to relax.

"So what did they decide?" she asked, her back to him.

"To go. But act like it's new information tomorrow," he responded and she could tell that he was on his side, facing her. Part of her wanted to roll over and face him. The larger part of her was far too nervous.

It was silent for several minutes until she felt his hand tentatively touch the side of her arm. She scooted a little closer, lifting her arm and allowing him to wrap his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer, flush against him, and buried his face in her short hair.

After what seemed like an eternity passed, and she'd began to assume he was asleep, he finally spoke again, "Tell me more about you. I want to know more."

And, she did. Without stumbling, without blushing, she told him everything she could possibly think of about him. She was 20; she was in her third year; she was studying medicine. She told him about wanting to be a doctor, about her mother who she looked up to, about her father who had left and only ever sent her cards. She told him about feeling alone and lost before Usagi. She told him about dreaming of reuniting with him. She told him she was scared she never being good enough for Usagi, for her mother, for him.

She didn't know what time she finally fell asleep, thoroughly exhausted but much less emotionally distraught as she would have imagined. It didn't matter either. She felt safe, warm, and most importantly, good enough.


	19. Inevitable

The next night, she'd asked him more questions. And, he'd answered them all without extra prompting. He was born Viktor. He'd been beaten, yelled at and neglected. He'd preferred when he was being neglected. He was finally tossed out when he was 13. He eventually found his way to England and began working in his first flower shop. The owner had named him Zach when she'd found out his disdain for his name and past. He wasn't there long, just starting to settle in but still bitter about his life, when Beryl had found him. He'd been easy to control.

Ami had wanted to cry, but Zoisite hadn't allowed her. He was better, happier now. Like she was. Like they all were.

She'd told him about the other girls. They were all in school, though only Usagi and Minako attended the same university. Makoto had gone to a culinary school. Rei only took part time classes at the closest community college to the shrine. She was studying religion and culture.

_Her and Nephrite could get along_, Zoisite had stated off-handedly.

Ami had winced, the action noticeable even in the dark, _Maybe if either could cool down long enough._

They hadn't slept that night. The weight of the next day, the plane ride and finally facing the past, was resting on both their shoulders. So they talked. About everything. He'd even kissed her again, more than once, something Ami was starting to find herself anticipating, fairly impatiently. At first, it'd been a quick peck on the lips. Then slow and sensual. Then, again, it had turned frenzied and needy. He'd stopped when she pushed away gently, though the action did not seem easy for either of them. She still needed slow. She was still nervous.

She wasn't sure how the day would turn out, though she had little choice but to face it now as she stood outside the airport. The entire group had decided to meet them there, even Rei who had point-blank refused to bring the guys back to Japan in the first place. However, for whatever reason, she'd asserted that she would be there as well.

Ami was kind of glad it'd be taking place in public.

She led the way, her hand clenching to Zoisite's like he'd suddenly turn and board the plane again. He tried giving her a few reassuring squeezes but had ultimately seemed to give up. She couldn't relax now regardless of how hard she tried. This was _the_ moment of truth. She knew that no matter how much _she_ accepted Zoisite, it was exponentially more important that Mamoru did.

When her eyes finally rested on the faces of her friends, she felt herself relax. Yes, Rei looked angry and Makoto wary and Minako somehow nervous. But, Usagi was smiling brightly, her eyes shining. She had been excited to find them. She always believed in second chances. She was genuinely happy to be giving these men a chance at life, a chance to be her friends, and a chance to bring the person that made her happy the same kind of happiness.

She didn't need to look towards Mamoru to be sure of her decision, but she did anyways. He stood calm, trying to seem collected. However, there was this look in his eye of relief, as though he'd finally found an important keepsake he'd assumed was long gone.

She supposed he sort of had.

The four men next to her dropped to one knee, bowing both in greeting and for forgiveness. Mamoru blushed. Usagi giggled. Ami smiled, a sigh of relief passing through her lips as she moves a hand to rest in Zoisite's hair, bringing his attention to her.

-x-

"Would you just go in?"

"I don't think I want to work here anymore," he decided with a sharp nod of his head.

"It's all you've talked about for the last three weeks. _Of course_ you still want to work here," Ami seemed more entertained than impatient with him. He wouldn't have blamed her if she had been the latter.

He _had _been talking about reapplying at Sakura's shop as the four readjusted to life in Japan. At first, he hadn't been sure what the other's had planned. Nephrite had only agreed as far as meeting Mamoru and even Kunzite had been on the fence about moving back. After they'd met him, however, leaving became impossible. Zoisite felt that they'd all known that would ultimately happen.

They'd slowly gone back to their lives. Kunzite was back at the paper, Nephrite returned to the museum working regular hours and Jadeite had gone back to modeling, though with bigger companies. Zoisite, however, had yet to get another job. He wanted to work at this flower shop. But, Sakura terrified him.

He'd rather be Jadeite facing Rei which, if he were honest with himself, Jadeite was handling far better than he was handling this. He visited her shrine twice a week and, thus far, had only come home burned once. Kunzite, somehow, seemed the wariest in his relationship with Minako. He had told them, and her, that he wasn't ready for anything serious but the two already seemed to be dancing a weird line between friendship and more. Even Nephrite was handling the reintroduction to Makoto better than expected. In Zoisite's opinion, he was probably handling it the best. As angry as he'd been in the beginning, he had taken to having several talks with Makoto and then dinners and now even their workouts were together.

They were all going slowly, their own paces. However, Zoisite knew something that they had yet to realize.

"Fine, I'm going," he sighed, leaning over and kissing Ami first on the forehead and then on the lips.

Some things are simply inevitable.

* * *

_And that's it people. I'm really, REALLY glad you guys enjoyed this. I've got a few other things typed up already. One's a oneshot for my __We've All Had Our Moments__ compilation and is V/K. The other is a Rei/Jadeite that I haven't decided if I want to be a one shot of the first chapter of a story focusing on those two. I'm unsure because this was originally a one shot, then a "couple" chapters, and then this whole thing happened._

_I've also already started my newest story, __Desire__. I'm aiming for it to be pretty short at 5/6 chapters and I've already got a good bit of it planned out. However, we'll see where it goes. It's an M rated, AU Minako/Kunzite story._

_Thanks again for all your support!_


End file.
